Project Xenonia Silverswift
by Kimtastic
Summary: Project Xenonia Silverswift is a "Super Hero" series, originally to be an animation. Since I don't have the proper setup, it's to be a story for the time being. This story is based on the male protagonist named Blight, who's your typical boring human as he eventually discovers the notorious villain Xenonia Silverswift. The two then end up clashing with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 01: "The Anti-Hero Pt. 1"

* * *

 **~PROLOGUE** ~

* * *

 _I never thought my simple boring life of being an average adult, would change forever..._

 _The moment I saw her purely gray hair flutter from the wind in the sky and those intensely green eyes.. I knew.. I knew that this woman, was one of a kind.._

 _She hopped from that intense height of a building above my office and shot an item against the wall to fixate her balance before those fine legs held against the brick wall. It was then that she gave me a smile. That smile.. although sweet, was not good. It was a sinister one. One that had evil intentions._

 _Lowering her body by using the interesting grappling gadget she pulled out of her utility belt, she gazed into my eyes for a mere moment before responding._

 _"Ah. What pretty eyes you have.. for a guy."_

 _Flipping her body right-side up, she continued to stare into my existence. Why was she staring into me with such great interest? The malice in her eyes was frightful but for some reason, it didn't faze me. Not like it did_ _ **him**_ _._

 _"This is the part where you run away, since, you know.. I'm a baaad girl."_

 _Yes._

 _This was true._

 _This woman just killed a man right in front of me. Mercilessly might I add. I was simply walking by this fine night, until I witnessed such a gruesome act behind an alley by my workplace. That's when I found it in myself that I should chase her down. The inner hero in me sprung my body forward to pursue the enemy and avenge the now dead, man. ..For some reason, I felt the need to care. To care that an innocent man was killed by a woman who gave him no mercy. That seemed to boil my blood with such intensity. I couldn't let it go. I just couldn't.._

 _"You're brave. To be still standing there like that in front of me after what I did to that weakling. ..So you're not afraid?"_

 _The woman giggled softly, flicking what seemed like an X-shaped dagger with her index finger as if it was a fidget spinner. She clearly had murderous intent with that thing towards me. Then again, that's the same weapon she used to kill that man. The obvious fresh blood dripping from it was proof of that._

 _I.._

 _I didn't know what to say. What could I say..?_

 _I was still perplexed by this whole thing. Why it happened and why a woman would do this? I'm not a misogynist, but I thought that even a woman, could be considerate to an innocent's life. This wasn't the case here._

 _"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

 _"What's your name.. if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _What- Why would I say that? I don't know. I guess it could be a mixture of my life is on the line right now and curiosity as to who this killer in front of me, was named. Something tells me that this won't be the last time I see her. Might as well get formalities out of the way before I end up dying not knowing who my killer's name was._

 _Yes._

 _That's why I asked for her name... right?_

 _Regardless, the woman seemed pleased, stopping her dagger from spinning before turning her attention to me. She was surprised by my response, but it didn't upset her. Good._

 _"Xenonia Silverswift. But you can call me Xenon. Just you, though. I grant you permission to. Only because you asked me nicely~"_

 _..._

 _ **Xenonia Silverswift..**_

 _Who are you?_

 _Why did you kill that man?_

 _..._

 _. . ._

* * *

 **The Anti-Hero PART 1**

* * *

 _..._

 ** _7:30 A.M._**

The alarm clock started to ring. I woke up from my slumber to reach my arm from out my bed in which I was consumed by my comfortable sheets, to turn it off. That's when I decided to finally open my eyes to observe my surroundings.

Morning.. The sun is shining.

It then occurred to me. I'm late for work...!

After shooting up the instant of my realization, I quickly bounced out of bed and started getting it together. Doing my usual morning exercises to keep me awake and energized, I sprinted out of my bedroom and went straight to the bathroom to fix myself up.

Brush your teeth... wash your face.. fix your hair at least.. and for god's sake.. **_DON'T_** forget to put on deodorant this time!

I fix myself up just in enough time left to prepare some breakfast for me and mother. I had to make something simple, though. There simply just wasn't enough time to make an elaborate breakfast this morning.

..Because I'm late for work!

Some eggs with sausage and buttered toast with coffee should be fine, I thought. Easy to make and mother doesn't hate sausages. Good.

That looks _tasty._ ...Hopefully mother's well enough to eat today.

I prepare the breakfast in a tray and also fix up some coffee, making my way up to mother's bedroom. After a polite knock, I enter my way in, setting the tray beside her bed.

She's awake.

"Good morning, mother."

As the usual routine, I check up on her, making sure she took her medicine and also checked her blood pressure as well as her body temperature.

Everything checks out fine. Perfect.

Just knowing everything seemed to be going in good order despite my tardiness, I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of happiness for a brief moment. Relief, mostly.

My mother somehow caught up on this. Her elderly expression faced mine, quite curious as to why I'm smiling like that. She felt my smile through her fingertips, so it was easier to tell how I was feeling.

"Oh my.. I haven't seen such a beaming smile from you in ages, Blight.. My son.. It's so refreshing to see.."

...

Well it's true. I was happy... or at least, it felt good to know that mother was feeling well today. What son wouldn't be happy to know that their ill mother was feeling better from her long-term illness?

This world has been unfair to her, taking away her ability to see and causing her frail body to become more vulnerable to fevers. For as long as I can remember.. I've been taking good care of her. Even after father left us when I turned 8 and never came back.

"I'm just glad to see you getting better. You've been feeling pretty bad the last couple of weeks, so seeing that you're recovering from that nasty fever, I'm... grateful."

 _Yes._

I'm _grateful._

 _Very_ grateful.

I can rest at ease knowing she's going to be okay. She's.. the only family I have left. Of course I'm grateful...

After assisting mother with her breakfast and cleaning things up around here, I figured it was fine to leave her care to the neighbor while I head over to work. She's an old friend of hers. Although younger, the two have known each other for many years. Probably before I was even born, too. Marie's her name.

"I'm going to head over to work now. If you need to rest.. please, do so. I already called Marie to come by, so she'll be here in a few minutes. ...I love you."

After providing my dearest sickly mom with a kiss on the forehead, I made haste, preparing my belongings for work.

First off, I need to change into my suit before anything... It's indecent to walk around the public in just your _underwear_..

Once that's all done, I snagged my briefcase as well as keys, then raced out the house and to the train station.

Yes.

There's a truck parked beside my house... but..

It's not mine. It's _**his.**_

 **I refuse to touch whatever is _his._**

It didn't matter anyway. That old thing was probably worn down within the years. Besides.. I prefer to walk anyway.

Walking is good for the body.

Walking is good for your legs.

That's right.

That's why I don't have a car.

...

Honestly... I can't afford a car right now **.**

Then again, I live in the country side, so taking the train and bus to work wasn't that bad. I had plenty of time to freely walk around town if I came to work earlier. I really enjoy walking and getting some fresh air. Being cooped up in an office for several hours, does that to a person.

Well.

It's my job. _I have to deal with it.. right?_

I check the time on my wristwatch, just to see how much time I had accumulated from doing my daily morning tasks.

 ** _8:55 A.M._**

Phew. Not too bad.

 _Just in time!_

I step into the train station, lucky enough to have made it before the train I needed to take had left. I was on time. Maybe my legs really are as useful as they look. No, no.. I really am just that lucky. Today is just putting pity on me for waking up so late and irresponsibly.

Because of that, I had to punish myself by stepping up my running speed.

I didn't take track team seriously during high school for nothing.

...

Actually, I _lied._

I just am one fast runner. Had nothing to do with talent.

I step into the train and take my seat, my gaze facing the window. There weren't many people who came into the station this early. That's understandable, since I live in farm land. The majority of people here are farmers. There's no reason to take the train to the city when you work out here. Unless you have business selling produce there, that is.

As for me.. I do own a farm here with my mother. It's nothing too fancy.

Just some crops like turnips, beets, carrots, and cabbages. I do the majority of the physical labor whenever I'm free from my secondary job as a typical cubicle worker at an office in the city. Going back and forth's a hassle but I've grown used to it. Besides, Marie helps out sometimes since we do share the farm space together, so it's not so bad.

I also can't afford to quit any of my jobs, since I need the extra income to pay for mother's medication. It's not cheap after all.

So this.. I'm fine with this.

Hm. Not too many farmers in the train today.

Can't blame them. It's a Saturday. No one wants to work on a Saturday. Yet here I am...

Once the train had landed on my destination, I step out and take a view at the city.

Breathtaking..

 ** _10:15 A.M._**

I managed to find my way to the bus stop that takes me directly to my office building. Upon waiting at the stop, I notice there was a distraught woman holding a baby in her arm, pacing back and forth.

She looked worried. Almost at the verge of exploding in tears.

I can feel her anxiety seeping deep into my body. I had to help. I don't care what the situation is.. It's my duty, to help those in distress.

I approach the woman in open, friendly arms, to hopefully understand why she's feeling this way.

"Excuse me, ma'am... Are you alright?"

The woman didn't seem to respond. She looked at me as if she couldn't understand a thing I just said. I observe her more carefully, to notice any abnormalities.

She's a foreigner.

Well. She whispered some foreign words under her breath while pacing back and forth.. I should have known better.

 _Get it together,_ Blight...

Shaking my head, I snap back to the situation in front of me.

"Ah. You don't speak English, do you? Uhm.."

I tried to explain to her how I could help in the best way possible, by performing some kind of signals through gesturing.

Although my method of gaining her understanding was primitive, she did finally understand what I was trying to say. Nodding eagerly, she tried to speak English to the best of her ability.

"Ah.. el cartera rojo.. A red bag, yes? Yo tenía dinero en ese catera... pero.."

Well.. It wasn't full on English, but I did understand some words.

"..Someone stole your purse? Do you remember which direction they went when they ran off?"

Of course, as I said this, I made sure to explain through gesturing as well.

...

I see.

Now that I knew their location, I can attempt to find the purse for the woman. I made haste, crossing the street and reaching the intersection by the supermarket nearby. She mentioned that it wasn't too long since her purse was stolen, so the man can still be nearby.

Let's overview..

She explained he was dark-skinned. Wore mostly dark colors. ...Was tall and thick.

...

These clues were pretty vague. That could fit into anyone!

But..

Her purse! He should still have her purse in his hands, right? At least she explained how her purse looked.

Alright!

I think I can do this with what little details I obtained.

I decided to observe the market. The woman explained that she had just left the market when he snuck past her and snagged her bag.

Honestly, what scumbag would do that to a defenseless woman?!

 _-Oh._

As I complain in my thoughts, I noticed something.

Loose change and a red purse strap.

Those items were scattered in a dark section of the supermarket.

The strap matches one of the clues the woman gave me!

Great. Now I can see there was a narrow path between two big markets leading north, where any thug could run into with ease after snatching an item from a vulnerable person while they weren't looking clearly. The loose change, was most likely the change the woman took out, to make sure she had enough money to take the bus. I assume she had forgotten and left it there before making her way to the stop to hopefully ask for help from someone, that she hadn't noticed.

 _Yes._ This makes more sense to me.

The strap on her purse is missing. Most likely the thug fought with her to take the purse and dart off that path ahead.

Okay.

I think I've thought enough. It's time to take action now!

After retrieving the items on the floor and putting them away, I make a quick run through that narrow path, my mind set and focused on any dark figures nearby. Maybe the man was still around there, to possibly steal something else!

The thought upset me. No other innocent victim should have to deal with that! I wasn't going to let this man go, no matter what.

But at the same time.. I have to keep a cool head. It's unhealthy to get this overly upset over someone else's problem and at the same time, I needed to keep focus of the purse thief, too!

As I proceeded forward...

...

 _ **Footsteps.** _

They're not far away, either. Rather, they seem to be heading MY direction!

I immediately start sprinting forward, almost recklessly.

A figure!

...!

 ** _CLAAAANG-!_**

Without thinking, I immediately swing my hard briefcase forward, smacking away the item that went my direction!

It was a combat knife. I was lucky enough to have blocked the thief from striking at me and knocking the item off of him.

Or I should be lucky that my briefcase is pretty damn durable to do such an action? Regardless, I'll take it!

Taking in a deep breath before facing forward, I see a dark, tall thick person in front of me. Was this the purse thief?

Well... _There's the obvious fact that he's holding the red purse in his hand!_

Dammit, _**get it together**_ Blight..!

Yes..

I should really listen to myself more.

Eh.

That didn't matter now...

The thief decided to interrupt myself for me by speaking in a harsh tone with the knife back in his hand. I should've attacked him while he was unarmed so he wouldn't.. do that.

"..! What the f###!?"

I arch a brow, keeping my hands up but also keeping an alert expression. In case the man tried to strike me with that knife again, I'd be ready to retaliate in time.

"You have something that's not yours. I've come here to retrieve it and hand it to the rightful owner-"

 **"-SHUT THE F### UP!"**

 _Whoa._

This guy is overly hostile... over a purse.

"Just kindly hand me the purse, sir. That doesn't belong to you and you know that."

I don't know why I'm not afraid. This man tried to attack me with a knife earlier. It could have killed me. He also doesn't look very cooperative right now.

...

I should be afraid.

..Right?

Why aren't I?

"I don't think you know what the f### position you in, boy. I'm not playing no motherf###ing games right now! I ain't giving you s###!"

Well.

It looks like I must fight!

Before the man decided to use his weapon, I immediately charge forward, using my strength to knock him down as I crossed my arms over my body like some kind of shield to block any attacks to anything vital.

 **There was resistance.**

My shoulder touched the blade of the knife, the sharp knife slicing my skin through my suit.

I bled, but it wasn't fatal.

Knocking him down, I firmly grip the wrist that had the knife tight enough for him to finally let go and release the blade, pinning that arm down.

"I'm giving you one last warning. Please resist and hand me the purse. I wish no harm on you. Just hand yourself over and no one gets hurt."

 **...!**

No use.

The thief managed to break an arm free as he attempted to swing at me immediately after and succeeded in doing so.

The strike was firm enough to knock me back, causing my back to hit the wall. This is a narrow alley after all. This wasn't your typical alley way. The two buildings that created this narrow path, made it simply not wide enough for a full on brawl.

My jaw was aching, too, but I wasn't going to give up now.

I had to settle this score once and for all!

Any more stalling will cause this man to have the urge to murder me once again. I needed a quick distraction...

Once I recovered and quickly stood up, I can hear the heavy footsteps once more as well as an upset cry of anger mixed with rage, as the thief tried to strike me with his fist once again.

 ** _No._**

Not this time!

I immediately grab the fist and force it back, struggling to battle his strength with my own. It was definitely a fight to the strength now!

However.. the more I struggled, the more rage I felt deep inside me.

 _Why someone would work this hard over a stupid purse is beyond me! Just_ _ **stop!**_

 _ **The rage continued to slowly build up inside me until I couldn't take it anymore.**_

 **"ENOUGH!"**

I didn't know what I was thinking...

Suddenly, I-

- **HEADBUTTED** -

-the thief..

 **As hard as I can.**

-and **_WOW_** did that hurt!

"I told you to cooperate.. you didn't listen. Well. Look at you now.. Idiot."

I don't know why I got so upset for. ...I should really apologize for calling the now unconscious man in front of me, an idiot.

But honestly.. _I don't give a damn. **He pissed me off.**_

 _..._

 _I hate people like him who don't listen._

 ** _Like dad._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 02: "The Anti-Hero PART 2"

* * *

 **...**

I don't know what's going on. All I know is that **my head is spinning.**

I did just **headbutt** a man unconscious. Of course the aftermath wouldn't be so pleasant.

It's odd, however. Normally when I do an act of "justice", I don't go overboard like that. I don't know what is my deal today. This whole day is overwhelming. Even though the morning started off rough since I was on a rush, knowing mother is fine today had seemed to soothe it out a bit.

But then this whole thief chase had me upset again..

Now I honestly think that it just won't end very well.

Just a gut feeling.

I observe my surroundings after my head cleared up a bit and retrieve the items I came here for. _The purse._ I also dialed 911 to get this crook out of my sight. The police could take care of the rest.

Walking all the way back to the bus stop was just agonizing and painful. I also looked like I was a crook myself. I did have that injury on my shoulder.. and my forehead.. which reminds me..

Son of a- he wrecked my _favorite_ work clothes!

What else can possibly go wrong? Well. I should relax. I didn't want to seem overly hostile around the innocent people around here.

I spot the hispanic woman up ahead and sprint up her direction, handing her, her items.

The purse as well as her change I picked up.. and the broken strap, too. I doubt that can be repaired. She should consider buying a new purse after all this.

"Here is your purse, ma'am. I apologize for the long wait. It.. was a hassle to get it back."

I can't tell since my head is still fuzzy from the headache, but I think I saw a smile come out of her kind face, as well as a proper thank you.

That... seemed to make me feel better. Like all of my pain instantly washed away from that "thank you".

I smile in return and let the woman go into the bus. It wasn't the route I had to go to, so I did not enter alongside her. I simply just waved farewell as the bus drifted away from my sight.

I think now would be a good time to relax. I still feel quite tense. Angry.

Frustrated.

Annoyed, really.

I should also clean myself up. My forehead has a bruise on it and my shirt.. well.. I have to deal with it. Hopefully no one at work gives me hell about it.

Since I missed my bus and have already reflected on being late for work for sure this time, I sit down in the bus stop seating area and dig in my briefcase that's still intact. Thank goodness for the sturdy material it's made out of. If it were any other kind of cheap brand briefcase, the knife would have sliced through it and ruin all of my important paperwork inside!

As well as my **lunch.** _Let's not_ _ **forget**_ _about my lunch!_ Ohhh man if he ruined my lunch, **all hell would have broke loose!**

Opening my case, I take out my bottle of water that I was going to reserve for lunch as well as the small plastic case beside my important papers. It's a simple, small first-aid kit.

I remove my blazer with my undershirt and then grimaced at how awful the sight of my work clothes looked. There was a slit where the knife sliced both tops in the same spot. A bit of dirt around it, too, when I fell onto the wall after getting punched in the face. How did I not bleed from that but did on my forehead? Logic, where are you?

Ah well.

At least I can just tuck the slit on the sleeves in to prevent other people from seeing my cut.

But hey. On the bright side, I decided to wear all black aside from my pants, too, so the dry blood isn't noticeable.

Lucky for me as well, the knife wound wasn't deep enough to need stitches. I just took out a few alcohol prep pads, cleared the blood up and then wiped that sucker clean, bandaging it up.

There we go. All clear of any infections!

Also put a bandage on my forehead. The bruise is almost invisible..! Not really. Geez.. I look like a movie protagonist after a big battle. I look like a disaster... _really taking after my name._

 ** _12:45 P.M._**

 _I'm so late..._ but at least my bus finally came through. I immediately step in and take my seat, clouded with disappointment as well as a hint of depression. I wonder what my boss will say? Maybe I should be honest and tell her why I was late to begin with?

Oh why bother.. I _overslept_. There's no excuse for that.

It's because I stood up later than I should have, watching my childhood classic, 'Orionis: Heroes of the Galaxy'.

I haven't seen that gem for over 10 years and it just happened to make a return back to television. Back when I was an innocent little guy, I watched that cartoon famously. ..Back before I realized how corrupt this world really is.

Those times... I miss them.

 ** _1:05 P.M._**

I arrive at my stop; my workplace. It's late, but.. normally, I should be at work by 11:30 in the morning.

Every time I gaze up at the building, I realize how different this place is from where I live. The city is so fast-paced, bustling with many humans who go to and from their destinations. It feels like busy traffic in a way.

But no matter how many times I come here.. it still feels unfamiliar to me. I'm used to the simplicity of the farm life. The people who I live around are people who I've known almost my whole life. They're like an extended family, even though my mother is the only blood I truly have. However, it's a wonderful reminder that I'm never alone, no matter where I am. I'm home when I'm actually _home_.

I enter the building and am greeted by the usual person.

Stacie Robbins, who is always up front in the lobby. She's the one to go to for all communication needs for employees as well as providing information about this place to visitors. She has a pretty busy job, constantly on the phone, on the go or on the computer, typing down today's schedules and events.

She was also aware of my tardiness, scolding me as well as wondering on the side, what caused me being so late.

..I decided to not be completely honest with her.

I did tell her I overslept though, which was true but aside from my 'heroic' act I did earlier.. I don't tell anyone about that stuff.

No one knows me personally. Not even my mother. They don't know of me doing heroic deeds.

I prefer to keep that part of my life a secret.

Today also isn't the only time I've been handling people's problems and performing heroic deeds. I've done such things almost my whole life.

Why I do them is obvious. I admire super heroes.

I may not have any special powers or anything like they do, but something about saving a person or people in need, as well as handling crime or what little I feel like I'm capable of doing.. it benefits humanity. I only wish for the innocent people of the world to be safe. To be happy.

We may not have any super heroes in this world.. but I like to think that I can help somehow. Just me, a regular guy trying to make a difference... I don't consider myself to be anything greater than that.

I just like to help people.

I was getting weird faces by Stacie. She's probably curious of the bandage on my forehead. I simply just shrugged it off as if it wasn't anything serious.

"I was in a rush today so I hit my head against a door by accident. Should've looked where I was going I guess."

"Well whatever it is, Mr. Underwood, you look ridiculous. At least go see the nurse during your lunch break. I don't want to have to call the hospital because you had a concussion during work."

Hah. _Very funny_ , Stacie.

Hospitals.. I don't particularly fond them. When I was very young, I spent most of my childhood in one. That was back when I had neuroblastoma. I overcame it. Since then, I.. refuse to go to any hospitals. Not even when it involves mother. Usually Marie helps her with that kind of stuff.

Then again, who even likes hospitals? It's such a depressing place to go to. So many injured and ill folks.. Just thinking about it makes me want to pummel whatever caused the injuries or illnesses of those poor unfortunate people!

I need to calm down. Today has me thinking far too much. I'm at work now. It's time to.. focus on my job.

I excuse myself from Stacie after checking in and go past the hallway, taking the elevator to floor #2, where my work room is.

It's your average office room, filled with various cubicles that are occupied by others and idle conversation from the workers who are in a call with a client. I was greeted by my fellow co-workers who are acquainted with me. I do the same albeit discreetly. I wasn't in much of a mood for conversation right now.

Though some have given me a scary, curious look from my bandage, I simply just hold my forehead to conceal it, making my way to my cubicle. How _embarrassing_.

Don't worry about it, guys. Just focus on your work for crying out loud!

Sitting in my seat, I get straight to work with no distractions. I'm late and it will most likely affect this week's paycheck. I have to atone for my tardiness somehow. ..Maybe I'll stick around work and do some overtime to accumulate enough work hours so my paycheck isn't affected by my delayed attendance.

Normally I'm a diligent worker. Perhaps my boss will cut me some slack since I am not usually this unprepared for work. Let's.. just hope so.

 ** _2:30 P.M._**

Lunch time. As Stacie requested me to do so, I headed to the nurse's office.

 _Ugh._

Somehow, I had a sudden flashback of elementary school. Going to the nurse's office was very common for me. The thought didn't seem pleasing in my head right now. I just hope that my bruise wasn't serious enough to get prescribed with something or worse.. to go see a doctor.

Please.. no. Anything but that..

At least the nurse isn't a bad person. She was kind. It also turned out that my injury to the forehead wasn't severe. All she told me was to take it easy and not do too many mentally stressful tasks or my headache will get worse. She did remove my bandage and applied a better one. Gauze with some medical tape on the forehead stuck out a lot more than a perfectly sized, slim waterproof bandage that covered the bruise entirely and was much more comfortable.

I also didn't want her to, but she had decided to check up on my cut, too, after noticing there was a slit on my sleeve. Just like _**everyone else**_ around here, she wanted to know what caused this. I don't want to say it.. but I can't lie to a nurse. It's just.. awful to lie in general. I'll admit that I lie. I hide my pain away to not worry others. My pain doesn't mean anything to all of the suffering people out there with much worse problems than mine. That's why I bring myself to not talk about these things.

How I'm feeling.

As well as what I'm feeling...

"..I got in a fight with a thief earlier, trying to retrieve a purse for a foreign woman in distress. He cut me with his knife. That's all."

The strict expression on the nurse's face faded once I had told her my reason for these injuries. I figured she would think I was making all that up.

I don't know...

It seemed unlikely for an average guy to be in the nurse's office because of that.

Didn't matter anyway. My injuries were properly bandaged up. I didn't think I did a crude job tending to them.. but I guess it's for the best that I went to someone in the medical field, to treat these. I wasn't sure if the knife could have caused some kind of infection. It didn't, though. Good.

"Is that all, then? Am I free to go, miss?"

The nurse had given me some aspirin to relieve my headache. I didn't mind taking that since it's not prescribed. My head was also killing me so I probably wouldn't have been able to focus on my work if it stood that way.

She seemed pleased with letting me go now, reminding me to take things easy, so I listen, take my belongings I brought with me there, then immediately depart the room as quickly as possible.

Finally, I'm out of that room.

I feared that staying in there much longer would have bore me to death.

...

Why am I behaving like such a _child?_

I guess habits never die. My stubborn behavior towards receiving help still irritates me.

Ah well. It's _finally_ time to eat!

Oh lunch.. I am a simple man. I see food, **I eat**.

Food is definitely something I adore.. very much so. As a guy who constantly exercises, I need my fuel for the day. My breakfast was small, so I am in desperate need to recharge with a hearty delicious meal in such a critical time of day.

I make my way back to my cubicle to snag my lunch and then go to the lounge to eat up.

Let's see what I prepared today.

Ah.

How can I forget?

A big bowl of homemade goulash with some sour cream and toasty garlic bread. Ohh yeah.. _Take me to food heaven!_

I inhale my lunch as if I had not eaten for weeks. Hell.. with my metabolism, it sure does feel that way.

Honestly, I could die of happiness right now. I'm not often smitten like this but when food is involved, _I obey my master._

Once I have devoured my lunch, I clean up and resume work. I managed to work hard enough to reach my deadline. I also checked in on my boss to do overtime.

I wasn't kidding when I said I would atone for my tardiness!

She seemed compliant, as well as dismissive. She wasn't upset with me at all, nor did she really care that I was late for the first time since I've been working here... but I like to think she might be. The thought makes me want to work harder.

 ** _9:00 P.M._**

It's evening.

I look out the window beside me, staring at the crescent moon. I've been in the office for 9 hours. I would normally leave at 6:45PM, which is when I am supposed to leave, but I was two hours behind work anyway. I've finally made it up.

As I get up from my seat which my butt was glued to for oh so many hours, a rumbling sound came from my stomach.

I'm starving...

At least my work is complete here. I reach for the power button to turn off the computer and gather my things.

I can go straight home to eat dinner with mother.. but it's late, so I don't even have time to prepare it. I'll probably just buy something for us to eat instead. I wonder what she would like to eat.

I mean, It's not the first time I did overtime. I did a few times in the past when mother was hospitalized. When she got discharged, I decided to work my normal working hours though.

Back then, I'd go to that nice small diner across the street for a quick bite. I wonder how they've been doing lately.

...

The waitress there _is kind of cute, too._

Ah.

Now my curiosity is killing me!

Alright, alright. I'll go there! You don't have to tell me twice, stomach.

I leave my workplace and head to the diner across the street; "Walter's Grubhouse".

Ahh, _**Walter's**_. They make some top quality burgers and steaks there. It's been a while..

The place looks about the same. There's not many people who go here, sadly. Normal city folk around here prefer going to fast food, or coffee joints like Garbbucks, Dank Donuts, or Tom Hilton's.

People nowadays are so glued to their technology and mobile devices that they lose touch with what's around them. I don't understand these people... I don't think I ever will to be honest.

I prefer some simple eating places that feel more like home. Small family businesses are the kinds of places I always go to.

There's no need for cellphones, laptops, or tablets there. We communicate through old-fashioned chitchat. Just the way I like it.

Now I'm not much of a talker, but going to wholesome places like Walter's where the workers actually check up on you.. I can't help but feel like I'm talking to my own family.

I enter Walter's Grubhouse, the glass door making a familiar almost nostalgic in a way, chime, as I walk in. Hearing such a sound again brought peace in my ears, as the sounds of the night time of the city began to slowly subside once the door behind me closed.

I was then greeted by none other than the _oh so cute_ waitress I was curious about seeing.

Oh gracious lord, _she still looks_ _ **good**_ _._

I clear my throat so I don't seem as awkward staring at the lovely red head in front of me.

"Good evening, miss."

"Oh my. Is that really you, Mr. Underwood? It's been quite a while since you last came here!"

 _Wow._ She remembered me? Sharp gal.

"Please.. call me Blight if you'd like. I know It's an unusual name for someone, but it really is my name."

"Ah.. very well then, Mr. Blight. What would you like today? Or would you prefer me to find a table for you if you planned on sticking around?"

There is no actual rush to go home.. but..

"The offer is tempting, but I'd like to take my food to go. I'll have the usual, but double, if that's fine."

"Sure thing! I'll get right on the order. Please, have a seat and enjoy the atmosphere while I check in your order to Walter, himself."

I nod and let the cute waitress go on ahead and do her job. Not once did she question my injuries, or my name!

 _She's a keeper._

I decided to sit in the corner of the whole counter, where the right-side window was.

Staring out the window, I'm reminded that I'm still in the city. This wasn't home... but it sure felt like it in here.

Time went by quickly. I was engulfed in the nostalgic feel of this place, forgetting that I was even waiting for an order. It took a gentle nudge against my shoulder to wake me up from the peaceful trance I was in.

"Mr. Blight.. are you alright? I called out for you three times. Here is your order."

"Ah. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much."

Was I really that out of it? Whoa.. I shouldn't get too comfortable like that.

After all.. crime is still happening in this world and this city. Who knows what can happen at this _very_ moment?

I have to constantly tell myself to **get it together**. I shouldn't be so easily distracted by things, no matter how much it interests me. This also applies to the waitress in front of me.

She's very nice.

Sweet.

Beautiful..

But I must remain diligent. A hero's job is never finished.

That's what a super hero would say in this situation.. right?

Well... I tried.

Anyway. Maybe one day I can loosen up and approach a woman. I don't think that's likely, though.

I've never been in a relationship before.

I've always had difficulty making the approach. As a man, I should be the one to approach the woman.. but it's hard. I respect them far too much and don't want to seem.. pushy?

I'm a muscular man, rather bulky as well.

What if they were intimidated by my size?

Not _**THAT**_ size.. you **perverts**.

I do look like I get into fights rather often which is true.

I don't think I'm on the ugly side. I think I look okay. I shave when I have to. I apply deodorant. I also take very good care of my oral hygiene as well as cut my own hair and shower daily.

So no.. I'm not self-conscious about the way I look.

These are questions I constantly ask myself that make me avoid relationships as a whole.

But then... What if they think I'm a bad guy? I do have some old scars here and there from crime fighting. There's also the ones I have currently.

..Whatever! Who cares about that kind of stuff anyway?!

Yeah. That's what I always tell myself when I'm offended by something so trivial. It didn't matter regardless. That stuff won't be happening to me any time soon.

I properly give the waitress a thank you and goodbye before departing.

 ** _9:25 P.M._**

It's almost 9:30. I should now head on home before mother goes to bed. I like to at least arrive home on time before she does, so we could spend some quality time together before it's bed time for her.

Even though I don't particularly like the city, I do find all of these lights fascinating.

It feels like Christmas every night.

It is currently autumn.. but you get the idea.

Tonight in the city seems as silent as usual. After 9, all of the noise and people gradually tone down. There are people who do work night shifts and those who just left work like myself, heading back home.

I also enjoy walking for long periods of time during the night.

There's so many things to see and look at here. It'd be strictly pitch black and silent back in the farmland... so the city gets bonus points for being interesting even during the night time.

It's also an excuse to look around for any crooks who might be doing sinister things. The night time is the best time of day for crime to unleash. Something may happen to me as well. I have to keep an open mind for abnormal behavior.

I mean.. no one dared try to confront me at night time, but you never know.

Someone could be plotting some deeply corrupt, evil plans right now.

I only hope that I can react on time. I feel much better than earlier, even though I have not eaten dinner yet and am starving right now.. I've decided to wait until I go home, to eat dinner with mother.

As I cross the intersection to the bus stop, I hear some yelling in the background.

...

The yelling.. it sounds like it's coming from a man, and he's nearby.

Those screams did not sound pleasant, either. There weren't any actual people walking by right now. Only me. Only I can hear this yelling. I must make haste and act fast!

I immediately sprint to the direction the sounds are coming from. The screaming just sounded all the more painful the closer I got, that it even unsettled me a tad bit.

No... I must press forward. Maybe I can still save him in time before it's too late!

I force myself to run faster. I wasn't thinking rationally as I had hopped over obstacles in my way to gain more running speed until I came to an immediate halt.

...

 **...!**

 **He's dead.** The man who was screaming.. **is dead.**

I was too late.. but then..

Above him, I saw a silhouette of a person who had used an item to fly upwards towards the walls of the tall buildings above us, retreating.

Maybe they saw me.. maybe not. They seem to have retreated regardless.

"Stop!"

I fixate my direction towards the killer, making sure I knew where they went before focusing on the dead man ahead. I walk over to his corpse and examine his body.

His neck was sliced nearly in half. The sight was too gruesome to continue looking at, so I tried not to think too much about it. He was definitely sliced by a sharp blade of some kind by that assassin who escaped. The light trail of blood lead to the side of the building they launched themselves up at. It wasn't a large trail, due to them most likely slicing the neck almost instantly before escaping to reduce the amount of blood the trail would lead to.

However, I have a keen eye and decent sense of direction. Or I like to believe I do.

"..I'm sorry I didn't come to your aid sooner. May you rest in peace.."

I close the man's eyes for him and use my blazer to cover his body. It didn't cover his whole body, but at least covered over his injury. This is the first time I witnessed a dead body.

I'll have to call 911 soon.. but first..

I must find and **confront the killer**!

Yes.

I must avenge this innocent man!

His spirit could be whispering beside my ear to avenge him right now!

I doubt it, but it's a thought.

I wasted no time at all, rolling up my sleeves and setting my belongings down before darting out to find the killer.

They were heading north of here, from what the trail showed me and I kept an eye on the next building they had climbed up to.

It almost felt like they were heading to my workplace! I should run up to the intersection just in case.

Aha!

As I look up, I see the culprit hopping over the tall buildings leading to where I work. How can I tell? They're using that gadget to get across!

Well joke's on them. I know my workplace well. After working there for 7 years, I know exactly where everything in and out of there, is.

There's a ladder on the right side of the building that leads up to the top of the skyscraper. I have a feeling that they might be using that ladder to climb down. It is a tall building after all.

There's a wide gap to the building beside the one where I work at, so they can't hop over to it like they have been doing to the others. Not even their little gadget can take them away that far, so they HAVE to use that ladder to climb down and find better leverage to escape!

Yes.. this is my chance to _**get them!**_

I quickly cross the street and go back to my workplace building, where I spot the killer right above where I'm standing. I immediately freeze.

They spotted me.

Were they intentionally dragging me here because they knew I was following them?!

I walk through the gap of both buildings and stand firm against the floor.

That's when I saw, holding against the ladder midway.. that it was a _she?!_ The first thing I see..

 **Those** _ **fine legs**_ **.** Those are not male legs. They are most definitely a female's.

A woman.. Why would she- **No.** This can't be right.

Oh, but it _is_. There was an X-shaped weapon she had attached to her utility belt. Fresh blood was on it. That must be the weapon she used to kill that defenseless man!

The woman smiled, her smile looking genuinely... _evil_. That was not an innocent smile at all.

She had sinister, lethal eyes. Eyes that pierced through me and all it saw, was another inferior being in front of them to kill.

I-

I don't know what to say. All I can see beyond the fact that she is the killer, is that she had _lovely long hair, too.. and_ _ **gorgeous**_ _eyes._

Her hair is purely gray, however, and it looked **natural**.

Naturally beautiful.

She wore a mask to cover her true identity which is expected of a villain, but I can still see her striking, vibrant green eyes.

They're so captivating.. as if they could draw you under a spell. A not so pleasant spell. A painful one, probably...

Aside from her gorgeous features, she wore dark colored spandex throughout her body. The colors weren't visible enough to depict since it's so dark outside.

The spandex did show her slim yet athletic figure quite well. Oh so well...

I assure you, that my eyes were not wandering on certain parts of her body for too long. I had to focus!

I shook my head to remember why I chased her down for. I wanted to confront her.. I do. I must avenge that man!

I don't know why I should care about a complete stranger who I never even met but I just do!

All heroes care about their fellow people. Good or not, they are people. They deserve to be heard.

..But nothing is coming out of my mouth. I simply just stand there, like a complete idiot.

So the woman decided to speak for me.

"You told me to stop earlier did you not? What for, might I ask?"

Her voice is lovely, too...

The mysterious woman lowered herself down the ladder. What are her intentions towards me? I shouldn't stick around long enough to find out. She's armed and dangerous.

"You seem speechless at the moment... but oh~?"

Yet strangely.. I'm not afraid of her. She has killed someone in front of me. She is capable of killing me as easily as that man.. yet I'm not afraid.

I stand firmly, giving her a glare of a lifetime as I clench my fists.

My glare seemed to have piqued her interest. She lowered herself down the ladder and hopped off, finally reaching the ground.

She stood a few feet away from me. The killer was so dangerously close to me!

"You have pretty eyes.. for a guy."

The woman reached for the X-shaped weapon, detaching it from her utility belt. There was murderous intent in her eyes.

"But that's beside the point. You don't seem to want to talk. Does this mean you're not afraid to die? Even after you clearly witnessed me kill that weakling? What makes you think I won't do the same to you?"

I shook my head no. I wouldn't lie to her. I wasn't lying anyway. I really wasn't afraid to die.

Heck, the closer she approached me, the more relaxed I.. became? Even after she removed her weapon and definitely looked like she was going to kill me with that thing. She might have gotten away with it, too..

I think she could also see that in my eyes. She was staring into me for far too long.

I guess it's punishment for staring at _her_ for too long.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I need to respond! I took in a calm breath before speaking to her with a semi-calm voice, my eyes fixated with hers. I cannot let my guard down.

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

What..?

What kind of ridiculous response to a **killer** was that?

Okay. **I admit it.** I've lost my marbles.

Clearly I have.. Why would I ask this woman what her name is all of a sudden? Why would it matter? She's a villain!

A killer.

An assassin.

Her name isn't important. **Stopping her is!**

"Xenonia Silverswift."

The woman named Xenonia Silverswift smiled right back at me. This smile wasn't evil, though. How is that possible? It seemed softer somehow. Like she was legitimately trying to be "nice" to me.

"But you can call me Xenon. I grant you permission to. Only because you asked me nicely~"

What's with this woman? She's rather strange and I don't understand her at all. Yes she is a killer, but as she spoke to me and is standing in front of me like this, she comes off as a normal, friendly woman. It's actually kind of difficult for me to analyze her behavior. It's a mixture between pure malice and general kindness towards me. Which one is it?!

These thoughts upset me. Very much. Is she.. an enemy or an ally?

 **No.**

No, no, no! **She's an enemy.** No doubt about it. An _enemy_!

So why do I feel so calm around her? Why?! I ask myself these things, but I have no answer to any of them. It's just the way I feel. Maybe it could be because...

Death.

 **Death is something I do not fear.** I fear it happening to others but not myself.

I almost encountered death once. Since then, I don't fear dying at all. I could constantly be in the middle of dying in any given moment but the very thought doesn't faze me one bit. Maybe that's why i'm acting this way. Acting so calm. It's a scary feeling since a normal person would be afraid. I am supposed to be afraid in this situation.

Hero or not.. even they also have a fear of dying.. I'm sure they do!

"Mm. You're not much of a talker, are you? It's a pity, really. I was enjoying the brief conversation we had together."

No. I can't avoid the main reason why I followed her any longer. I have to confront her!

"..Why did you kill that defenseless man?"

My question set Xenonia off-guard once again. She showed a brief expression of confusion but returned back to her standard, sinister one from before.

"Oh no particular reason, really. I just _felt_ like doing it. I had the thirst to kill and he happened to be nearby. He had no defenses on his side so killing him was _easy_."

So it could have been anyone. That makes things much worse!

"But you're a woman. Surely you have empathy for one's own well-being. I'm no misogynist.. but I always thought that even women had consideration for an innocent's life. You have the ability to give birth to new life, and have the choice to give them away to another. ..Why would you blindly end one's life for mere pleasure?"

Xenonia didn't seem so happy after my speech. I didn't expect her to. Really, i'm arguing with my potential future killer right now. I really am insane. But I think she's not all that mad. She came back to her neutral expression shortly after giving what I said some serious thought. At least she listened to what I had to say so I can't get mad at her.

"You'd be surprised to know that not all women are the same. There are good women in the world.. and then there are women like me who are not. I however enjoy being evil. A menace to society. Just like I assume you enjoy being a good boy to goes by the book. What's so difficult to understand about that?"

Well she's not wrong but it's.. still wrong! To kill people for mere amusement! That's just not right!

"The being bad part! What purpose is there to be evil? Why do you have to be?! You.. don't even look like a bad person! You're far.. too beautiful to be evil.. so why do you have to be?!"

Xenonia's brows arched through her mask. Or I like to think it did. I couldn't tell since I was still in the heat of the moment of setting her straight... and _failing_.

"Oh~ So you think i'm beautiful? Quite an odd thing to say in such a situation as this but thank you. I think you are pretty pleasant on the eyes as well, handsome."

That's... not the kind of reaction I hoped for.

"Listen. I've grown fond of you so I won't kill you tonight. Now that we are all good friends, why don't you tell me your name, hm? I've told you mine. It's only fair.. right?"

 _Oh._

Of course.

How can I forget to introduce myself?

"Blight Underwood. But you could just call me.. Blight."

I swore I heard a giggle. I'm not going crazy..

Yes.

It was coming from Xenonia.

Let me guess..

"'Blight'? Oh wow. Do your parents detest you or something? Hahahaha~!"

...

 **I knew it.**

 _Women are all the same._

I don't believe what she said about them for a second.

I think Xenon had noticed it as well. I looked pretty flustered after she started mocking my name. I decided to retaliate.

"Oh? What makes your name any different than mine? I don't think i've ever heard anyone in the world called 'Xenonia', either."

Why am I arguing with her over something so trivial? ..I don't even know. At this point, questioning myself constantly only makes me even more confused and frustrated with myself. I give up on that.

Xenonia was silent. Not for long, but she didn't seem overly upset by what I said back to her, either. I'm convinced that she really doesn't want to kill me like she promised.

"You're right. That's the precise reason why I granted you permission to call me _XENON_ instead. I don't want to hear you calling me anything else than that. Understood?"

Why did it matter? Xenonia isn't an awful name. It's different but not bad.

 _I actually think it sounds kind of pretty.._

But it probably wouldn't be wise to argue with her about her name though, so I gave her a single nod and respected her wishes to just be called Xenon. Her tone also seemed a little more stern than her usual calm and collected one. That was a sign of anger to me.

Even if she didn't look angry, i'm sure Xenon wants me to do as she says. I can't promise to do them all. I still had a purpose here. I had to stop her!

Even if she had no purpose to kill me now, I must do what's right no matter what!

"Xenoni- Xenon. I'm sorry but I can't be your friend. You're a villain. I'm not a hero, but... I wish to do what's right. Please resist.. and hand yourself over to the police to atone for your crime. I don't wish to harm you since you promised you wouldn't do so to me.. so please, yield."

"And what if I _don't_ yield? What will you do?"

...

I knew this wouldn't be so simple.. but I really, really wish it was.

I can't bring myself to.. fight a woman.

 **No matter how deadly she is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 03: "The Anti-Hero PART 3"

* * *

But I must. I have to **fight** her.

 _Emotions cannot get in the way of a battle._

"Then I'll make you surrender by force."

I prepare my fists, ready to fight Xenon. No holding back now!

Xenon on the other hand.. She just looked at me get prepared to fight. She didn't react the way I expected her to. She was thirsty for blood, right? Surely the opportunity to do so would get her at least a bit riled up to battle?

 _Nope._ She seemed fixated on something else.

Approaching me, I still remain cautious, holding my stance. She eventually came to a halt, just a few inches from me. Her weapon wasn't detached, so she wasn't trying to attack me right now.

What's her deal, then?!

"Tell me, Blight.. Who managed to do a number on your forehead to where you needed a big, gaudy band-aid to cover it up? Do you earnestly believe you can face me with an embarrassing injury like that? It just makes you look incredibly weak and worthless in a fight. Just like you _assumed_ I am not evil because i'm too _beautiful_ to be, I can just as easily assume you're a piece of s### because you look like a piece of s###."

...

 **Okay.**

That was _really_ uncalled for!

As Xenon walked away from me, I self-consciously cover my forehead and presented her with that same burning glare I had given her when we first met.

I decided to rip the bandage off. I don't feel pain on my forehead anymore, and I feel like the bruise may have worn down after a while.

Now there's an obvious red rectangle around my forehead because of the adhesive from the bandage.

I-

I then realized..

 ** _That hurt!_**

 **No.**

I can't show weakness. Despite the lingering stinging sensation, I ready my fists up again to prepare to fight.

"Talk is cheap! You can say whatever you want about me and my injuries.. but that doesn't mean anything. I'll apologize for judging you without knowing you but you've misjudged me! I'll show you what I can do!"

I didn't think clearly as I immediately charge towards Xenon. She didn't seem to flinch, even as I ran up towards her back as she walked away from me.

...

That is...

Until I decided to swing...

And then the next thing I knew...

 **..!**

 ** _FLIP!_**

I was on the ground. How did I.. end up on the ground?!

 _Oh._

Now I remember. She _tripped_ me!

And I can hear her laughing at me right now in the background. Her soft, tender giggling at my embarrassment. It's.. really starting to **_piss me off._**

"You know, you're rather cute when you're so serious. But you'll have to be far less predictable than that if you want to even try to beat me."

I don't care what she wants.. I'm really upset right now.

One thing I hate more than being humiliated, is being humiliated trying to be a hero! I don't like to admit defeat to any enemy!

Just thinking about them all..

Just the thought of all of the suffering people in the world.. the man who was killed by this woman and all of the possible future victims that may face her wrath, has my blood **boiling.**

They have no hero to go to. ..No one will even know their killer. I just find that so sad. These people most likely had families... children..

I must-

 **I must avenge them!**

Since I was grounded, I extend my foot and swipe Xenon's leg, knocking her down the ground as well. It was harsh and not very kindly of me to do...

But I didn't care. I feel that same anger I had when I fought that purse thief right now. Only this time.. it's **personal.**

That's when I immediately bring myself up and pin her down so she can't escape. She can't possibly top me in strength!

But..

She doesn't seem like she's upset? There was still giggling coming out of her mouth.

Does she think this is a game?!

"Oh, Blight. If you wanted to be this close, all you had to do was ask~"

"Quit being a pervert! I'm serious. I.. seriously want to fight you! So stop playing games and take me seriously in a fight!"

I don't think Xenon appreciated what I said at all.

For the first time, I see an expression that's not so snarky or sarcastic. No. She's not happy at all.

It was... it was a little frightening.

Those devilish green eyes, giving me such an angry expression.

Until.

"Are you really? I've given you plenty of opportunities to put me down until now, yet you still resist.. Why? Why must you continue to be precarious with your actions if you are oh so serious to fight? You obviously don't wish to fight me. Please. Don't tell me it's because i'm a female. I can handle a lot more pain than you think."

...

How did she know?

I-

I don't know why.. This is the first time i've ever fought a woman. It's not her being female the reason why I can't fight her.. is it?

Blight.. how can you be so close-minded?! She said it herself.. Not all women are good! Evil women deserve to be punished, too!

Something about Xenon is preventing me from doing so, however. Simply fighting her, I feel.. isn't the right approach to all this. To all her crimes, too.

Yet I also wonder.. _why did she even want me to stop her_? Did she actually want me to? Why would she willingly let me defeat her? What's up with that?

I wanted to tell her this now. I must. This feud as a whole, felt very one-sided.

But..

"I'm going to assume that you finally get it now, so I will save you the trouble of putting the rest of the pieces together."

Xenon gave me one last smile, before waving goodbye. It was then that I realized that she had pinned something against my back without me noticing, that caused my body to launch against the wall of the building behind me.

That definitely caught me by surprise.. but why?

What the hell is going on here?!

I wanted to respond.. but as I look ahead, I realize that Xenon was nowhere to be seen. I failed in capturing her.

I wanted to mentally curse myself for my failures and being distracted so easily by that woman.. but then I hear sirens ringing and coming my way. It was the police.

 _But I didn't call the police...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 04: "To be a Hero..."

* * *

My name is Blight Ellis Underwood. I'm a caucasian male, age 28. I live in a simple country home with my sickly mother, Charlotte Barb Underwood, and own a farm land shared with my good neighbor Mrs. Marie Smith companied by her family of four, of course.

People often mistaken me for being hispanic because of my dark colored hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin, but... I'm a farmer. I work outdoors in the sun a lot and not to mention exercise, which causes my should be white skin, to be tanned.

Aside from that, I work a secondary job as a computer systems analyst for my company, to earn extra income for my mother's medical expenses.

The reason why I'm explaining who I am is.. because **I've been under arrest.**

Two days ago, I was accused of _killing a man_.

It happened so suddenly. Right after Xenon had launched me onto a wall to escape, the police surrounded me and accused me of killing.. the very man I tried to avenge.

It was due to part of my clothing, being used to cover him up alongside leaving behind my briefcase which had all of my identity and important information in, so because of that, I am considered a suspect. If that weren't obvious enough, there happened to be a civilian who had spotted me in the crime scene, acting suspicious and running over obstacles, as if I was trying to escape. They assumed I was a crook, running away from the crime I committed?

I know I'm rather rough looking at times, but... _really?_

Yes i'm frustrated. I knew that day would not end well.

..But i'm an innocent man! I would never kill anyone! I can't bring myself to do something so inhumane in my eyes.

 _Xenon.._

 _Somehow I felt like you knew there were cops coming so you wanted to escape however you could, possible. However, this won't be the last time I'll ever see you._

I've decided that my new objective now, is to

 **STOP Xenonia Silverswift!**

No matter what.. I will defeat her.

But now.. I have to figure out how to get out of this misunderstanding.

Currently, I am locked up in a jail cell, awaiting my hearing which is today. Although there was only one person who saw me last night, it wasn't definite proof that I killed that man. The obvious fact is that I had no blood in my hands or clothes, so the cops were skeptical that I even killed him. But I understand why they locked me up anyway.

Nowadays, there are smooth criminals who can get away with murder and be overlooked. They have to take special precautions for such people.

I understand that they're simply doing their job... and I will abide by the rules patiently until I'm released, so I must comply. At least I know mother is safe since I was able to call Marie the night of my arrest, to tend to her care and let her know where I am.

I'm sorry, mother.. I really wanted to give you those tasty burgers from Walter's. Maybe next time, when i'm released from this awful place.

Well.

I guess I can kill some time by getting some well needed rest.. if you can call these hard surfaced beds comfortable...

Maybe sleeping could make time go by quicker until my hearing.

...

As I rest...

"Underwood, it's time to get up! It's time for your hearing."

My name is called. ..Did a few hours pass that fast?

I open eyes and look to my side where my cell's entrance is. There's a guard, standing there and waiting for me to get up.

Huh. I guess it did.

I stand up and am received cuffs once again, following the guard to the place of my hearing. It wasn't a big room or anything. It was more like a small courtroom of some sorts.

I've never been arrested before and tried so hard not to by following the rules and laws.. but look where that got me.

Sigh..

My eyes wander up to the big clock in the wall, to see the current time.

 ** _11:45 A.M._**

It's early. Man.. I should be working right now. I'd rather do that than waste time here.

I listen to the apparent judge speak and patiently wait for my time to finally speak.

Well.

Let's just say..

This whole hearing must be the shortest hearing event of all time.

I guess the forensic results were that there was no weapon I had around me, nor was it nearby. They also noticed the trail of blood that lead up against the wall, in which I explained to them, that it was an assassin that did that.

Not only that.. but they realized that my workplace has security cameras throughout the area.

In a matter of minutes, the sentence was clear, as they had finally believed my story and saw me running in each camera angle to chase the real killer.

The surprise was that they knew who it was.

 **Xenonia Silverswift.** ..So they know her name!

I wasn't paying much attention since I was relieved that all of this was over and that i'll be able to leave this place today as well... but I've heard her assault charges.

She has been the most wanted criminal in this city for years, who's still yet to be captured? Having killed over 100 people within this year alone?

The amount of charges she has is almost overwhelming. They're not even strictly murder charges, either. So she's a jewel thief, too?

How.. How come I've never heard about Xenon until that night? I didn't realize how notorious she was of a villain.

If I knew how dangerous she was, the way I even handled our first time meeting would be _much_ different.

 **She's a serious threat**.. She's not to be trusted. Best believe that the next time I see Xenon, I will be prepared. I'm going to start to increase my training, so I can achieve much more successful results.

That X-shaped dagger she holds needs to be countered somehow.. as well as those grapple hook devices she uses to maneuver her way up to the tall buildings of this city.

Xenon is also very quick on her feet and is quite agile. If I can find a way to slow her movement, I may be able to overcome her.

 ** _1:05 P.M._**

I'm finally discharged from jail. It took a while since there was paperwork to be due as well as me gathering my things. It was also a busy day. There must have been a lot of bad people who got locked up this morning.

The cops also almost seemed reluctant to let me go. I didn't understand why.. but I didn't care about that all that much.

I'm free once again..

I immediately call a taxi to get me out of the town hall and all the way back home. Good thing I'm out of that inmate jumpsuit. Thanks to Marie for giving me some clothing to wear once I was released. Now I didn't look like a crook anymore.

I look out the window and slowly, the city started to deteriorate as I finally see all the greenery and fields of farms, that is my home land.

The ride itself took about two to three hours. I really do live that far away from the city.

Tipping the kind taxi driver for taking me all the way here as well as keeping me company with conversation, I wave goodbye to him and finally, enter my home.

Somehow, I almost felt like I was never going to come back... Now all I want to see, is mother.

I miss her so much.

I realized that I've never been apart from her for this long. I always worry about her, and don't mind spending the rest of my life tending to her care. She's a middle-aged, frail and single mother, so she needs all the help she can get. Especially once her body becomes more vulnerable when she reaches her senior hood.

I open my door and enter my home.

The last time I was here.. was before all this mess that's accumulated over time. If I could rewind time and change things, I would.

Oh.. I would in a heartbeat.

Well. That stuff doesn't matter anymore anyway since it's over.

Right now.. all I want to see is mother.

 ** _2:10 P.M._**

I look at the clock before making my way to the living room. She should be awake by now. This is her TV watching time. I see Marie outside the kitchen window, tending to the big crop field alongside her oldest daughter, so they must have recently came here to take care of my mother.

Just where I assumed she'd be, mother was sitting in her comfortable rocking chair, listening to the TV. She may be blind, but that didn't stop her from wanting to listen to her favorite old shows.

"..Mother. I'm back."

"..Blight? Is that you?"

I would nod but my mother wouldn't see it, so I responded with a yes, approaching her as I give her a light hug after she had stood up to hug me.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry it took so long to get back. ..I was supposed to be released yesterday, but.. the place was busy, so they didn't have time to finalize my case. So I was left back for another day..."

Really... the more I think about it, the more lazy I felt the system was. They knew I was innocent, yet they kept me in jail for another day because they didn't have time to finish my case.

...

I missed a whole day of work that I could have done today because of that crap.

"Why that's awful. Those city folks aren't very organized over there, are they? Oh dear.. but I knew you were innocent, son. My good-willed, only child would never do something so cruel to a person. ..You're far too kind and trustworthy to do such an evil act."

I stare at her for a brief moment. I.. don't know how much of what I told Marie did she decide tell her, but.. I'd like to believe that mother still didn't know of my heroic deeds.

There was something I was curious to ask her, however..

"Mother.. Do you believe that there are evil women in this world? Women capable of killing others with no ounce of remorse for the innocent?"

I can see her change in expression after hearing my question. She had to sit back down on her rocking chair to think it through.

I sit on the couch beside her, to listen to what she had to say.

"Why of course, sweetheart. Even women have the ability to kill. I know it's hard for you to believe that since the women that you've grown accustomed to here, are all very sweet and kind, as well as respectful of others... but we make such a small population here, compared to the city ahead of us. ..And not to mention the rest of the world as well. There are many women out there with corrupted souls. ..I've even faced a few of those women, during my younger days of handling the law. Women who tried to kill even me. But of course.. evil does not last. They received their justice and hopefully have turned a new leaf after receiving time for their crimes against humanity."

Wait..

Mother.. **fought crime** before? Since when?!

How is this the first time i'm hearing all this..?

"Mother.. you used to be a crime fighter?"

There are some things I still don't know about my own mom. I know nothing of her childhood as well as my grandparents. There's things I've always been curious about, like how she was when she was little. If she ever had goals in life.. and if there were things in her life that made her happy. My question actually made her smile.

"He he.. Yes I was. When I was much younger than you are now, I used to be a sheriff. The only female sheriff around town and one of the best, too. Ah, but that was in a different town from this one. This was back before you were born, son.. and back before I met your father, too. Life was pretty hard back in those times, I tell ya. Didn't have a lot of money to pay for anything, so I decided to try finding a job when I was 14. I was pretty good at shooting as well as keeping people safe, so I decided to sign up to be a sheriff because why not? Sure the men there were pretty skeptical of a woman handling a whole town but I did it. I handled the job like a champ, too... but it didn't last for long.."

Engulfed in my mother's story, I try to think of how she could have been in the past. I'm still surprised that she was once a crime fighter.. a sheriff at that! Does this mean that she was able to see in the past? I don't think i've ever been around her when she was able to see. She might have been blind even when I was born.

"..What made you retire?"

Mother had a look of depression as she narrowed her eyes, holding onto her chest.

"An evil woman blinded me... Since then, i've lost my eyesight. I don't recall the battle that happened then too well since i've grown used to being unable to see.. so the images are a blur to me.. but two things I can never forget, was her hair. It was long and wavy, but the most unordinary thing about her hair, was that it was purely gray! Even her eyebrows.. She was naturally a gray-haired young woman who probably was no older than me since she looked to be in her very late teens. Her eyes were a dark blue as well. Those eyes had nothing but a thirst to kill. She didn't even hesitate to slice me up in the face and that's what's caused this scar on my face, Blight. I don't remember her name.. but she was an odd young woman alright.. Held a strange X-shaped dagger-like weapon which was used to cut my face. Because of her, I lost my eyesight forever.. and had to quit being a sheriff."

...

Gray hair..

X-shaped dagger-like weapon.

...Could that woman have been **Xenon?!**

No. The woman who mother said had blinded her, had _dark blue_ eyes. Xenon has _purely green_ eyes. It couldn't have been her.. but.. what if.. what if she's related to her?

The same expression her eyes gave that mother explained, matches Xenon's as well.

What if that woman is her mother? Did she give birth to a girl, who had grown up to be just as evil as she was?

I'm so confused.. all of this is overwhelming to take in.

Because of **that woman**.. my mother is **blind**!

 **When I encounter Xenon again since I know I will.. There's so many things to discuss.. She must be stopped first and foremost. She must atone for her crimes!**

If that woman managed to blind my mother so easily, that means that Xenon can do something similar, or much worse possibly. I must take her seriously. I.. I have to train.

Right now.

I have no time to waste!

"Mother.. Thank you for that story. I know more things about you that I never would have known. ...I think I know what I should do now. I'm going to work harder each and every day.. to make you proud. You deserve it after working so hard, yourself."

I provide my mother's head with a kiss before leaving. There are some things I should really think through before attempting to fight crime again. ...It's just difficult due to the fact that when I'm on the zone, I.. pretty much lose my head and go straight ahead to pursue the enemy with no fear attached. I need to be more patient as well as more tactical with how I handle crime.

Just because death doesn't fear me, does not mean I should blindly fight a bad person. ..I should use my mouth more.

..Simply fighting.. I feel, might not always be the best approach to pursue an enemy anyway. Maybe talking things out might make them understand what they've done wrong, as well as handle the situation better, without anyone getting seriously hurt.

Of course I should be ready to fight.. but I should also be more considerate towards the enemy instead of taking them down just because they've done wrong!

I head outside in my backyard, where my exercise room is. There's plenty of field space in the back which I use to train and exercise in. There's some obstacle courses as well as test dummies, in which I use to properly align my blows to. I don't have a specific fighting style but I do enjoy mixed martial arts and parkour. I'm not a professional at those two things.. but it helps to know some useful moves to topple an enemy and stop them from attacking you by blind-sighting them! Besides, I do pretty good at them. I just don't like to brag..

 ** _7:45 P.M._**

I just stepped out of the bathroom, after having trained for basically 5 hours and took a quick shower afterwards to start preparing dinner.

As I had plenty of time to think to myself, I thought much more about Xenon.. and what kind of person she is. She's a villain no doubt, but I wonder what caused her to be one. If she really is related to that woman that my mother faced in the past.. then there's still hope of stopping that cycle from continuing!

Xenon hasn't been captured yet. The authorities know who she is since she's the most wanted criminal in the whole city. She must live there somewhere... If I could find her resting place, I can stop her much quicker than having to hope I find her around.

She also appeared at night. Of course that's when crime is the most deadly. I figured if I were to pursue her.. that i'll do so at **night time only.**

But before I could even confront her again.. **I need to be ready.** I won't doubt her anymore. I will treat her just the same as the crooks I happen to fight. I won't be humiliated once again!

I step into the kitchen and decide to fix up dinner while mother listens to her favorite shows during this time.

I decided to make some meatloaf with mashed potatoes, rice and some veggies on the side. Dessert will be some apple pie. Marie had the courtesy of providing some freshly harvested apples which I decided to chop up and make into some delicious apple pie.

I'm not sure if her family plans to visit. I hadn't told them that I came back... Maybe I should give them a call.

Moving to the other side of the kitchen where the phone is, I call Marie's number, letting her know that i'm back home, and to also thank her for the fresh apples.

She seemed delighted to hear my voice, and actually was planning on coming over later tonight to make dinner for mother.. but since i'm here, there was no need for that now.

"I really appreciate you taking care of mother, Marie. She seems really happy and glad that i'm home, too. I just couldn't thank you enough for taking care of her."

"Oh it's no problem at all! You know that my family and I consider you and your mother our family, too.. Charlotte is practically like a big sister to me. I truly do enjoy her company, as do my kids. We're just glad to know that you're back and safe. Actually.. there's something i've been meaning to talk to you about if you don't mind? One of my nieces has come over to stick around for a couple of months since she will be graduating college this year, and is working on living nearby. Her name is Claire. She actually works at a diner close by your workplace. I figured it'd be wonderful if you two were to meet? She also would like to meet you."

Marie has a niece? ..Well.. I knew she had a big family. She has twins and lives with her husband. Her kids are younger than I am. They're farmers, too, but they plan to live here in the farm and work with their parents after they graduate highschool. ..But she has a niece who works in the city, too?

Hm.

I wonder which diner? There's a few around where I work, so it wouldn't be so easy to depict which diner her niece works at.

Either way.. i'm a little nervous. I don't really know how to talk to women very well.. even if she's part of Marie's family. Still, it would be unkind of me to not greet her.

"Uhm.. sure. She could come over here if that's fine. I made a fairly big dinner, so she could come over to eat if she hasn't already."

Marie seemed pleased to hear that. She said she was on her way with her niece to my house. ...The thought made me anxious.

Her niece is around my age if she just graduated college.

...

What if she's _cute_?

Then I realized that i'm literally half naked, shirtless with some jeans on since I had just gotten out of a shower.

I immediately head over to my room to put something on as quickly as possible.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I carefully observe which clothes in my closet would look good enough for a woman before brushing my hair a bit and applying some mouth wash.

My breath didn't smell bad but.. just in case. You never know...

Taking in a deep breath, I make my way back downstairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

I fix up the long-sleeved top I was wearing and rolled up the sleeves just a bit, before opening the door.

Thank goodness my injuries healed up. Aside from the cut that still has a bit of a scar there, my forehead injury is practically gone after two whole days. I wore a long-sleeved shirt anyway so that cut mark didn't matter.

Immediately greeting the ladies, I see Marie and..

...!

It's her!

The cute waitress from the diner is Marie's niece?! So this is Claire.. I finally know her name.

Claire was indeed the waitress who works at Walter's. She smiled upon seeing me. She looked so beautiful right now. Especially since she wasn't in uniform. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail and is actually loose, my eyes able to see the gorgeous rich red hair of hers.

I-

I try so hard not to just stand there awkwardly, as Claire had tilted her head in bewilderment. She was talking to me.. wasn't she? But I was so smitten by those lovely baby blues, as well as her smile to pay attention.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. could you repeat that?"

"I.. was saying, what a surprise to.. see you here, Mr. Blight. ..Or should I just say, Blight. Aunt Marie told me that she lived with the Underwoods and.. you told me your last name the last time you came to Walter's, so.. I immediately thought of you. It's wonderful to see you again!"

Claire bowed in respect to me, providing me with an oh so lovely smile.

That smile..

Her grace as a whole..

...

Goodness gracious **she's** _ **beautiful**_ _._

"Oh.. Ha, ha... Silly me.. I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Claire Wessler. I'm one of Marie's nieces and.. I plan to move here in the countryside, once I graduate from college this year.. so i'll be staying here, at Marie's for a couple of months until then. I hope we could be good friends!"

Friends..

 _Oh_..

Of course.

She wants to be _**friends**_ **...**

"I-I see.. Uhm.."

I rub the back of my head, thinking of what to say. Claire seems so open and friendly with me. She's so gosh darn sweet that it's hard to ignore. It's also making me feel a lot more anxious to talk to her.

"..I.. should see how dinner's coming along. Why don't you two come in? Mother's listening to her show right now, but i'm sure she'd love your company while you wait."

Marie and Claire nodded as they entered my house.

I just realized.. a cute girl, is in my house right now.

Hopefully there's no mess. I make sure there isn't any, but I've been away from home for two days so I'm not sure if any dust had collected in certain areas as well as some mess lying around anywhere!

But they seem to not notice, or maybe i'm just overreacting.

Yes..

I'm.. overreacting right now. I need to calm down.

Take a deep breath, Blight.. Claire is just a woman, like Marie.. Like mother.. She's just an acquaintance.. There's no reason to be tense around that... _beautiful ginger goddess_.

I'm doomed..

But.. maybe it won't be so bad. Since i'm in the kitchen now and they're in the living room talking to mother.. I don't have to talk all that much.. **but**.. I have to realize that there are **three women** over there.

You know how women are. They like to _gossip._

 _...What if they're gossiping about_ _ **me**_ _?_

Oh why must I be put in this situation? If only I could just escape...

Checking dinner, I decide to go outside from the kitchen door for a moment, to take in a deep breath. Surely this gathering won't be too long. If I could just go through it without making myself seem like a complete dumbass, I think i'll be able to survive.

It's just.. **hard**.

I set my hand against my chest, feeling my anxious, beating heart.

..Is this.. how fear is supposed to feel like?

I don't fear death, but I fear humiliating myself in front of a cute girl.

Yeah.. that makes _legitimate sense_ to me.

Only not really..

After a few minutes of grasping some fresh air, I decide to head back into the kitchen and check up on the dinner. It's finally done.

I set up the table in the dining room and set dinner in the center as well as some drinks. Since we're all adults here, I decided to serve some wine for the ladies but water for myself. I don't drink alcohol.

The reason why, is personal.

I only keep wine around since mother likes it. I'm convinced wine is something all mothers love to drink, though.

Hm.

I've noticed that the living room is a lot quieter than I hoped.

I walk over to the living room after having dinner prepared to see what's going on over there.

...

Marie..

Where's Marie?

Only mother and Claire are here now.

Don't tell me..

"Dinner's ready. Uhm.. where's Marie?"

Claire looked over my direction and smiled as she had stood up from the chair she was sitting. She and mother were having a conversation with eachother. I wonder what they were talking about.. but it's really not my business to ask.

"Aunt Marie went back home. She had dinner to take care of, herself. Really, she just wanted me to come visit you two on my own. Her intentions weren't on staying."

That's.. That's unnerving. I don't know.. I don't feel right about Marie doing something like this... but I think I can understand why.. I think..

"..I.. see. ..Well, like I said.. dinner's ready. So.. eat up, I guess.."

...

I'm doomed.

Mother on the other hand, just made a simple giggle as she brought herself up and reached for her cane beside her rocking chair.

"Oh loosen up, son. I may not be able to see, but I can definitely feel the tension in your voice right now. Just take a deep breath and let us girls talk if it's so difficult for you, heheh."

 _ **No.**_

Mother just made it _**worse**_.

I just want to.. escape right now. So _badly._

I wanted to say something but stopped myself. I simply just looked down in shame. I'm quite flustered right now. Talking now, would just make me feel worse or screw things up, I feel.

Claire took note of my behavior towards what mother said to me. Actually.. she and mother started to laugh together.

 _Sure._

Make my anxiety _spiral_. That's how you get rid of it, right?

"Blight, it's.. really alright. I'm so sorry for laughing just now, but miss Charlotte told me all about your anxiety towards talking to girls. I didn't think it was true, but it is. Couldn't help but laugh since it is kind of silly, don't you think?"

...

Is that supposed to make me feel better?

 **Because it's** **not!**

"..Good to know you think that is something to laugh about, Claire... Please. Feel free to enjoy dinner with my _mother_. I've suddenly just lost my appetite."

I clench my fists and then suddenly leave the room, making my way out of the house once again.

Something about those two laughing at me like that.. **I don't like it**. _I don't like it at all_.

Now I just.. don't want to even be around Claire anymore, let alone mother at the moment. I thought that she would be different compared to other girls. That she wouldn't be such a b-.. well.. let's not use that word. I can't bring myself to cuss or talk badly about any woman, no matter how upset they make me.

Besides. The woman who upsets me the most right now is **Xenon**..

Yet I can't bring myself to call her anything other than a villain.

Xenon.. I need to **stop** her some day...

I decide to stop walking once I've reached my work shed a bit of ways outside of my home. I usually go in here when I need to calm down.

I get angry easily.

I don't have any serious anger problems or I like to think I don't.. but sometimes when I get really, really upset, I want to **explode**. Literally, explode.. impacting all who oppose me with my explosion.

I think I got that kind of behavior from my _**father**_. He was an abusive drunkard from what I remember.

He used to yell, break things and get angry a lot.

At one point, his anger unleashed tenfold and he tried to strike mother. That's when I stepped in for the first time.. and opposed my father.

I..

Punched him so hard, some of his teeth fell out and he lost his balance.. falling down a hill.

He ran like a coward after that and **never came back.**

But..

 **He was never always that abusive.**

When I was younger, he was a good father.. or at least wasn't as explosive with his anger and he respected mother as he should. He was strict with me, but I can understand why. I was sickly and he hated having such a **weakling** for a son.

I don't know what caused him to go insanely mad, though..

It also didn't matter. That was 20 years ago.. I don't care about crap that happened 20 years ago..

Man.. this day is awful. Why does it have to be this way?

I regret even inviting Marie and Claire to my house. I was still exhausted from the jail ordeal and training as a whole. I didn't want to have to deal with another problem.

Sighing, I sit down on the worktable where I usually handle my tools in or repair them. I close my eyes and lean back, trying to relax. Eventually I'll have to go back home to apologize to mother for walking off like that. I know this...

But..

Suddenly I heard my name being called.

The voice sounded like Claire's. Was.. she looking for me?

She sounded worried.

I didn't think she'd care enough to actually come looking for me...

Still, I was stubborn. I didn't leave my shed, my arms crossed as I stare out the window.

But then..

I hear a scream coming out of her.

What-

What happened?!

Okay, it's not time to be such a jerk right now. I have to save her!

I immediately swing the shed door open and run out to find out that...

Claire is standing there, just fine.

...

My fists instantly clench, looking really upset.

"What- Claire?! ..What the hell was that for?!"

Claire just looked at me with a soft smile.

What in the world is wrong with this chick?!

"So there you are! I was looking for you. Figured the only way to draw your attention is to pretend I got attacked. So it worked!"

"Claire.. that isn't funny! I seriously thought you were hurt! What the hell caused you to do something so completely stupid anyway?!"

Claire was silent. Her cheerful expression looked incredibly concerned now as she held her hand to her chest. She looked genuinely sorry for what she did.

"..I- I wanted to say i'm sorry.. for making you walk out like that. I truly am sorry... even now i'm sorry for freaking you out like that, too..."

I was silent.

Oh no..

I made the cute girl in front of me _cry..._

Blight.. you _**monster!**_

"..It's okay. Please.. don't cry over something like that."

Claire tried to, but it was hard for her to feel better about the crap she did to me.

Honestly after seeing her cry, I don't feel bad about it anymore. It feels like water under the bridge now...

But she still looks torn up from the things she did.

"..Claire.."

I was hesitant, but then I set my hand against her shoulder..

And suddenly brought her close. To a hug.

"It's okay. Really.. don't cry.. please.. I hate seeing a cute girl cry.."

Claire was silent. I don't know what I did to cause her to be so silent, but she finally decided to break free from the hug.

Upon looking at her expression, her cheeks were so red, she looked like she was sick?

"..Is.. everything alright?"

Claire shook her head yes, finding it hard to stare me directly in the eye or even speak.

The hell?

What's with her all of a sudden?

She's acting like-

Me.. whenever I see her...

Is she.. _blushing?_

She looked _oh so adorable_ right now like this..

"Y-yes.. I'm fine. I um.. I'm just sorry, okay? So.. Can we.. please go back to your house and eat your delightful dinner with your mother?"

"Oh.. Sure.. I guess."

I'm at a loss on what the hell all of this was about but whatever.

 **I got to hug her.** She smelled _**so good**_ , too.

Dinner went by pleasantly well. I didn't feel as anxious around Claire as I did before I walked out.

I can't explain why.. I feel a little bit more comfortable around her now. She even told me a few things about herself that made me know just a bit more about her.

For one, she's a Scorpio. She'll be 25 this November and she's also a science teacher in training for elementary school kids.

She's very good at science, which is why she plans to be a science teacher to begin with. She wants to be a chemistry teacher for highschool kids when she graduates and gets her master's degree.

When it comes to family, she's the only child. Just like me, huh? Her mother is Marie's sister, too, which is why her last name is different from hers.

Oh, but the most remarkable thing of all... is that she's **single.**

That means I.. might have a chance with her. But i'd keep it simple for now. I'd like to know her a bit more first before I make a decision. I'm still not certain she even likes me in that way, either. ..And we're still somewhat strangers. It'd make sense to know her first before asking her out.

Dinner is finally over.

I decided to go wash the dishes while mother prepared for bed soon. Claire insisted on washing dishes alongside me so we could talk more.

I was a little nervous but complied. We just had some idle chitchat about how dinner was, as well as mother and some goals in her life.

After we finished cleaning things up, I insisted on walking her home. It's dark out and who knows what kind of creatures might sneak up at night. I know her family lives right next door, but still.. I like to ensure everyone's safe around here.

As we walk out, Claire decided to ask me something I never thought about.

"So.. what're your goals? You said you graduated college, too, right? What did you major in?"

"Computer Science.. but I haven't really applied to any jobs that truly require it. I'm fine with what I have now.. Besides, I think there's another job I might be interested in the future."

"Oh really? What's that?"

Should I.. really tell her? I mean I don't know. I've been pretty good with computers but I only decided to take that path because it pays well and it's easy for me personally.. but I've always wanted to do something heroic as a career.

"Law enforcement. At one point, I wanted to be a police officer.. but I gave up that idea and decided to focus on computers instead."

Claire took a moment to think about what I said before responding.

"..So you want to be a hero? I think you could pull it off. Not because you're strong but.. because you're pretty brave, too. The expression you had and how quickly you ran out to save me, was proof of that."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled. I never thought i'd make a great hero despite me doing heroic deeds for the majority of my life. I really did want to be a cop. I wanted to stop crime and bring salvation to those in need. That has always been my dream.. Always.

It still is now. Maybe someday I'll try applying to be a cop.

I hear lots of good.. and bad things about cops, though.. but I want to be that cop that people can depend on.

"Then I'll apply to be an officer next year. Maybe I can make the cut."

"I truly think you can. Don't doubt yourself so much, Blight."

I stop walking for a moment, stopping in front of Marie's house and face Claire once more.

I smile and give her a single nod.

"Okay.. I won't. Thank you for believing in me."

Claire smiled in return. She gave me a nod and went to her aunt's front door.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you and your mother. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be taking the same train and bus to our workplaces after all."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

I wave goodbye to Claire before departing back to my own house.

Rubbing the back of my head, I overview all that happened today.

Over all.. the day wasn't so bad.. I learned a lot of things today.

I learned how dangerous Xenon really is, as well as all of her assault charges.

I learned more about mother's past.

I learned who the cute waitress at Walter's really is.

And I've realized.. that I really do want to be a **hero**.

Before I ultimately went to bed, I decided to train some more, to really perfect my skills for the next time I see her.

 _The next time I see.._ **Xenonia Silverswift.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 05: "Hero in Training"

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I last saw Xenon.

I've been working really hard on training every single day and night as well as techniques which would provide useful when assaulted with a weapon. Daggers and blades in general, actually. Even though I haven't found her yet, there were a few criminals I have been taking down and handing them over to authorities. I've really been working on my words lately, rather than full on attacking them without much mercy.

Talking actually helped a few overcome their evil ways! Although they still had to be turned in, I.. feel much more like a hero than before. I care more about the bad guy now, and try to understand why they're doing bad things.

Over all, I didn't have to fight too many guys. Talking really helped keep my face clean of any bruises.

Aside from my training, I have also been spending time with Claire as well.

Despite her rash behavior that one time.. I still consider her to be the sweetest woman i've ever met. She's just so lovely.. It's hard to hate someone like her to be honest. She's a gem.

Really, she is a keeper..

Claire I feel, has also grown to like me, too. The two of us are obviously friends now.

We laugh together.

We talk about interesting topics.

We even tell each other silly little secrets we hid from our parents when we were little. We.. get along _really well._

It's a plus that she gets along with mother famously. She even treats her like the daughter she never had.

I'd be lying if I said that she also didn't make me feel happier, too.

Claire.. is like an ideal girlfriend. The kind I probably always dreamt for. She's perfect in every way.. I actually like that she's a bit more extroverted than I am, too. It makes conversations much more interesting between us.

I feel more comfortable talking to girls now as well, ever since we started communicating more. It's thanks to her that I think i've finally overcome my fear of talking to girls.

I mean sure.. I feel anxious at times when we talk about remotely relationship-like topics, but... I like that she's not afraid to tell me those things. She's amazing..

I could talk about Claire all day.. but right now, I'm currently in bed, getting ready to sleep.

It's hard to sleep when you keep thinking about that crush you like so much...

Oh boy.. I'm acting like such a teenager right now.

Well. It's not like I never had any crushes before. I just never pursued any of them. I was focused on school.

At the time, I wanted to get good grades and do any extra credit if possible, to ensure I graduated and get a scholarship so I could get through college for sure.

Anyway, all that stuff's in the past. I'm a free man now.

...

Besides, I.. think having a relationship now in life would be okay.

Tomorrow I have off.

Claire and I have plans to go to the shopping district and then the park together. ..I know it sounds so obvious that it'll be a date. ..I think that's the point of it.

I was the one who offered to do the event, though. I think I might finally be ready to ask her out.. to be my **girlfriend**.

Heh. I can't believe I'm going to finally ask a girl out. It almost seems unreal.

Not that I had a problem being single all this time since I didn't care for relationships all that much, but.. I can't help but blush at the thought, having so many thoughts about the future and whatnot in my head.

I look over to the clock to see the time. It's almost midnight. I really should try sleeping now!

Claire can wait until tomorrow. I need some well needed rest for training in the morning, too.

 ** _7:30 A.M._**

The alarm goes off.

I immediately get up to press the snooze button and rub my eyes.

Today...

Today I'll be going on a date. For the first time...

I yawn and jump out of bed, doing my usual morning exercises. It's really nothing out of the ordinary.

I do 30 pushups and however many jumping jacks would be good enough until 8.

Usually I wake up around 6 when I work, but since I don't work today, I wake up a little later so I could catch some more sleep.

However, I do have my job as a farmer. That job is always every single day. I have to check on the crops and water them, making sure they're good.

The cabbages should be ready to harvest today, too!

I wonder what I could make for dinner with the cabbages.. Well, I'll worry about that once it's dinner time.

 ** _9:45 A.M._**

It's sunny out.

I'm already out in the crop field, watering the crops and replanting some new ones, too. The cabbages are ready to be harvested.

I get my trusty machete and start hacking them out, tossing the fresh cabbages into a big straw basket.

Compared to Marie's field, mine isn't so big.. or as colorful. I haven't really had the time to work on my field as much as I'd like.. but I at least make sure the crops are properly nourished and get rid of any pesky weeds or critters.

The Smiths also monitor my field too while i'm at work.

Mother's the one who usually plants the seeds for me. I just do the heavy lifting and sickle some grass out for the barn animals as well as hoeing the land.

Bernard, who's Marie's husband, does some of the more heavy work, too, but he's been having some serious cramps in his back so I help him out with any other things that might be troublesome for his health. He's the guy who handles the livestock around this farmland as well as shipping the crops for sell.

Phew..

Everything seems to be done here.

Now all I have to do is clean up these cabbages and pack them up in some crates so I can carry them up to Bernard's shipping shed. He'll haul them in his truck after checking them and take them to where they need to go. Usually I help him load the produce into his truck if he's shorthanded, but it's Wednesday. Most likely his buddies will help him load them up. I'll be nearby anyways, just in case.

The last thing I want, is anyone getting hurt doing their job after all.

I look at my wristwatch and then head back home. Gotta change out of these work clothes and take a shower.

I should also wear something a little more stylish for my date with Claire. We're not going anywhere super fancy.. but I.. want to look nice for her.

I probably wouldn't overdo it anyway.

Geez.. Imagine going to the park in a tuxedo. Who does that for a first date?

Please. I don't want to be that kind of fool...

I reenter my room and as usual, look for something to wear. It's a little longer than the usual time I take to find something nice because today's important to me.

I also have to be prepared for _anything_. I haven't forgotten my training. We're going to the city, so there might be crime coming our way.

Now Claire, has a gun license. She carries a handgun with her.. but me.. I don't use guns. I don't like using weapons when fighting. I use my fists and my wit to overcome a fight. That's how I deal with my battles. I'm.. going to make one weird future officer, aren't I?

But.. this time, I'm a different Blight than before. I learned from my past mistakes.

I now bandage up my fists and wear less restrictive clothing. I also wear a bulletproof vest under my clothes. You never know when these crooks will carry a gun. Not that i'm afraid of being shot.. but I can't afford to have a distraction from BEING shot, to stop me from my goal.

Alright.. That looks good enough.

Finally finding the perfect clothes to wear for today, I slip them on. I decided to wear a somewhat stylish gray buttoned up shirt with the collar area a little loose, dark blue denim jeans and a brown leather jacket, zipping it up with some comfortable and somewhat stylish boots. I didn't bandage up my fists but I did apply the bulletproof vest. It's barely noticeable with my shirt on since it's slim but it works very well.

Now that that's all done.. the last thing to do is to check up on mother and then make my way to Marie's to pick up Claire.

Mother and I ate breakfast before I went, so she should still be up.

Ah.. There she is.

She was in her usual spot in the living room.

Honestly.. she stays indoors throughout the majority of the day.

She seems to be multitasking, reading a Braille texted book and listening to her music. She seems pretty calm today.

Also..

Mother's running a brief fever today.. so she doesn't feel too good. I made sure to provide her with some blankets and to instead rest against the big couch rather than her rocking chair. The heater is also on. Of course I gave her some medication to help her cope with her fever.

"Ohh, there you are Blight.. I can hear those heavy footsteps from a mile away.. heh heh.."

Mother began to cough. It concerned me as I ran up to her, gently rubbing her back.

"Mother..."

I sighed and kneel down to be in height with her.

I can tell that she seemed just a slight bit annoyed. Not in a personal way, obviously.

She just has an immaculate way of reading out my expressions. It's really.. creepy sometimes, but i've grown used to it.

That's... also why I can't ever lie to her.

"Oh shush.. I'll be fine! Really, you worry about me far too much. What you should be worrying about, is smiling for _her_. I can tell you're anxious to finally tell Claire how you feel about her, son. All I wish to tell you, is to be yourself. Yes.. even with your awkward way of talking, too. I think she likes that about you anyway hehe.. You found yourself a fine gal who I approve of.. not that I'm picky with who you'd date. I'm just glad you're finally dating! Treat her right.. though I know you will. You're a good man. As always.. make me proud and possibly.. provide me with some grandkids sometime, too, will ya?!"

You'd think i'd freak out over that comment, but.. I've been dealing with my anxiety pretty well. I blush, yes, but.. I understand where mother is coming from. I chuckle nervously.. but it's a genuine, cheerful chuckle.

"..I.. can't promise grandkids so soon.. but.. maybe someday, mother. I promise."

I try to smile despite worrying about her health and provide her with a hug, tucking her in nicely.

"I love you. Thank you.. for everything."

"Yeah yeah I love you too.. Just go have fun! You're wasting your life away being so godforsaken serious all the time and working so much, you know that? A date with an attractive lady who you also like would do you some good! I can also tell how happy she makes you, too. Your happiness, is all I want from you, Blight... So please.. sincerely enjoy yourself, my darling son."

I sigh through my nose and nod to myself, gently hugging mother once again before leaving.

I knew she meant well.. It's just.. overwhelming. I've never had this kind of talk with her before. It feels.. refreshing. It also feels like i'm really growing up. I mean I know I work two jobs and have my own income.. but I've never experienced a relationship before.

The thought still fears me.. but if it's Claire I feel.. as though I can overcome it. She's such an understanding person. I don't think I should be so skeptical of how she sees me anymore.

It's close to noon now. I knock on Marie's front door, waiting for Claire.

...

Light footsteps.

I immediately turn around and then see the very person I was waiting for.

"I'm right here, silly!"

Claire's rather childish.. but I like that she is. It just means she's pure. She has her heart in the right place.

"Hey, Claire. ...Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Just give me a moment to say goodbye to Marie, alright?"

"Oh. Sure."

I watch Claire head into the house to talk to Marie for a moment.

Resting my back against the wall, I close my eyes and think for a moment.

I'm so anxious right now.

So..

Very...

 _Anxious._

 _Not to mention she's wearing such a lovely dress right now.. I can't even function correctly..._

I know I need to calm down. I will within time.. I know I will.

Taking in a calm deep breath, I finally seem to calm down and open my eyes.

I then jump after seeing a set of beautiful baby blue eyes staring at me while I tried to relax. It's Claire, clearly.. but she looked worried.

"..Blight? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine.. I just needed to breathe for a moment.. sorry for worrying you."

"Well.. okay. Let's start our adventure for today, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am."

Finally, Claire and I make our way out of the farm together. We talk about the usual stuff. What we did this morning... how we're feeling. Simple stuff for now.

Our train arrives and we step in, taking a seat next to eachother.

I've gotten used to sitting next to Claire in the train and bus since we work at the same area in the city. But we don't get out at the same time. She works two jobs, too. Her job as the science teacher in training during the day and her job at Walter's at afternoon to night. It must be stressful for her, since she has to go take another bus right after the one we both drop off at in the city, to go to that school building. I wonder why she hasn't considered getting a car some day?

Well.

That's none of my business. Maybe she enjoys the experience, too. Just like I do.

 ** _3:15 P.M._**

Claire and I finally make our way to the city.

The bus ride after the train one was fairly quick. We made it here earlier than expected.

As we step out of the bus station and walk to the shopping district, my stomach began to growl.

Oh boy..

How _embarrassing._

Claire just giggled since she heard it as well.

"Hungry, huh? Well.. we could head over to the park right now. I.. actually packed up a big picnic meal for the two of us to eat, since it's such a nice day today..."

...A _**picnic lunch?**_

Oh wow.. How could I forget to pack up something as well? I feel so awful and unprepared. I mostly bought money with me in case there were some things I could buy for Claire.

But.. well.. that big bag she carried with her explains things. We're going to a park.

We could have a picnic today. The sun's out and the weather feels right for it despite it currently being autumn.

"Y-yes.. I.. forgot to prepare some stuff myself. I guess I didn't think this day through well enough.."

Claire just giggled it off. She didn't seem to mind that I didn't make anything.

"Actually, I think that's even better. I already know you can cook very well, but.. I've never showed you what I can make. We'll see once we go to the park, okay? I hope you'll like it."

I swallow nervously, wondering what succulent, delicious food that Claire has in that bag of hers.

Food.. is my ultimate weakness.

My stomach agrees with me. It wants to devour Claire's lunch.

As we cross the street to the park up ahead, I absentmindedly grasp her hand. The more I thought about food, the more comfortable I became.

Oh food..

You captivate me in the most daring ways..

Claire noticed me holding her hand.. but she didn't seem to resist. Instead, she clenched my hand a little tighter with hers. It seemed to have eased my worries of holding it without her permission.

Holding her hand feels so.. comforting.

The rest of the walk to the park was silent since we were just taking in the moment of holding eachother's hands.

I decided to pull my hand away once we stopped at a good area to set up our picnic. We found a nice bench underneath a big tree.

I help Claire set the picnic sheet over the table and unload the contents in her bag for her.

Whoa.

She made **so much food**.

How did she fit all of this in that bag?

"You've really outdone yourself, Claire.. Wow.. This all looks so good, too.."

Claire seemed fairly cheerful to hear my compliment. She sat down on the bench, pouring some homemade apple cider for me.

"Why don't you dig in? Your compliments are making even me hungry."

I eagerly nod and take the first thing that interests me.

Ohh _yes._

This perfectly seasoned boneless grilled chicken breast with potato salad tastes divine!

Not only this but kebab skewers, deviled eggs as well as baked mac and cheese?!

There's even cubed fruit in a bowl and a small pumpkin pie big enough for two.

How did she know I loved all this?

I found it hard to contain myself. I was collecting food like I was gambling money, stuffing it all in my mouth. At least I didn't eat like a pig since I manage to at least look proper while eating this much food and gulp it down with a drink, too.

"Thith tathe tho gooth!"

"Hm? What was that?"

I swallow my mouth, taking in a deep breath before responding.

"..I said.. this tastes so good! You're a remarkable cook!"

"Oh.. Thanks!"

Claire blushed. It was visible enough for me to see it. Then again, she had fair skin, so any sign of warmness in cheeks was easily visible.

Seeing her blush made me blush also. So far this date was going really well.

She already won bonus points for making my stomach happy.

...

I..

I think after this picnic, I should tell her how I feel.

For now, the two of us enjoy this well cooked meal together. I made sure to eat every bite of what I took.

The picnic turned out absolutely perfect.

Claire and I clean up and make sure to recycle, tossing the recyclables away and throwing the disposables where they need to go.

The afternoon sunset looked gorgeous right now. We really had a wonderful time here, huh?

Now..

It's time to tell her how I feel. I promised to myself that I would.

"Claire.. Before we go back to the shopping district, there's.. something I want to tell you."

Claire slung her bag strap over her shoulder. It definitely felt lighter weight now. She's pretty strong for a petite sized woman to carry all that stuff, too. I wouldn't have mind carrying the bag for her if I knew it had all that food inside...

"Oh? What is it?"

Taking in a calm breath and thinking it through, I stare at her right in the eye, looking pretty serious and focused on her right now.

Okay, Blight buddy.. Go on.. tell her that you like her! Just three... simple... words..

"Claire... I-"

Suddenly..

 **Gunshots** **interrupted my thoughts.**

I hear gunshots from afar and the people outside of the park running for their lives. There seems to be a mad shooter in the vicinity.

"Claire.. Look for somewhere safe to hide. I'll be right back I promise!"

I then sprint out of the park. I could hear Claire in the back yelling for my name, and asking where i'm going.

She heard the gunshots, too. She should know.. what I plan to do.

I'm going to pursue this criminal!


	6. Chapter 6

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 06: "Hero in Training PART 2"

* * *

I rush through the city to find the shooter causing a havoc nearby.

The gunshots are very constant. It's almost as if they're trying to chase someone down by shooting at them.

I don't know what's going on.. but those gunshots are really unsettling on this time of day.

Thanks a lot you bastard. _You **ruined** my date.._

I sigh and dig something out of my pocket.

It's a roll of bandage for my hands.

I wrap it around my fists to secure them from any future scrapes and then press forward. The shots seem to be coming from the fountain in the center of the shopping district.

By the time I arrived there, the sun was practically already set and the moon was ready to grace us with its presence.

I had to act fast. I don't know if anyone has been shot or killed yet. All I see, are people fleeing from the area to avoid being shot.

Suddenly.

I run up to the fountain and see the killer running across that direction, shooting up in the air?

They seemed to not have noticed me yet.

By now, all the people who were around here have already hid themselves from the area. Now it's just me, the shooter.. and..

 _Oh no._

I see someone on top of the roof of a bank building. The building is far too tall to tell who it is.. but..

Is that who I think it is?

It didn't matter now. The shooting was ruining my train of thought.

I don't know who or what caused this fight but I must stop this.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

The shooter stopped shooting after hearing me shout to them. He turned my direction, looking pretty cheesed off.

 _Whoa._

What did I ever do to you, pal?

That's when I noticed that he was holding a black bag in his hand. He seemed to hold it close to him. Was it something valuable?

I didn't have enough time to observe well enough. The man pointed his gun towards me.

I raise my hands in an attempt to show him no harm.

"Sir.. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Please.. take a moment to think about it first.. Maybe I can help you!"

"Do I look like I want help from your b#### ass?! What the hell do you want?!"

For crying out loud.. what is with these bad guys and their foul language?!

I mentally sigh before lowering my hands slightly but kept my guard up straight.

"I want to stop you from shooting and possibly hurting someone! Look.. there's better ways to handle conflicts! Shooting isn't the best policy.. You're just going to end up hurting those around you and ruin your life in the long run. ...Do you really want that?"

"Hey, why don't you oh I don't know.. SHUT THE F### UP?! I didn't ask for your f###ing life story, dumbass!"

Okay.. so he doesn't seem to be cooperative.. but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Sir, please.. I truly don't want to harm you.. but you're giving me no choice with your choice of words-"

"-CLEARLY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH SHUT SO LET ME DO THE HONORS OF DOING IT FOR YOU!"

The man pulled the trigger and aimed at me, shooting me.

 **BANG!**

I-

I fall back.

Holding my gut where the bullet hit, I kneel down, coughing up some blood. It didn't puncture through my bulletproof vest.. but it definitely hurt feeling that bullet harshly poke my gut.

I think i'll be fine though.

While I kneel there trying to recover from that shot, I can hear the irate shooter yell on top of the building.

"Get the f### down from there you stupid cowardly b####! This here treasure's _**mine**_! I'm not giving you s###, you hear?!"

All I hear is sinister giggling from all the way up there after that response.

"You talk reeeal big.. for a spineless cur hiding behind a gun."

I look up and see.. _her._

 **Xenonia Silverswift!**

She leapt from that high height, using her tool to bring her down safely.

The man seemed pretty triggered after her initial response to what he said, so he began to shoot at the building in an attempt to shoot her.

..But it was completely _useless._

Her evasive maneuvers made him seem like he had awful aim.

Not to mention her taunting laughter after every miss he makes. She.. really knows how to antagonize someone, doesn't she?!

It's actually.. rather amazing seeing her make her way down so quickly without a scratch, though. She's definitely a really agile woman, who's had experience coming down such tall heights.

Xenon..

It's been a while since i've seen her...

I have two threats to take care of now. I have to stand up and prepare to fight no matter what!

I think i've recovered enough to be able to fight again.

...

Yes.. This will suffice.

As I get up, I see the man still trying to shoot Xenon down after she landed on the ground.

But it's still.. pretty futile. She's just so good at evading bullets. It almost seems supernatural in a way!

Her evasive flips as well as cartwheels was also pretty attractive to see. She's one stylish villain alright.

"Oh, yes.. Continue on and keep wasting your ammo so foolishly.. _Moron_."

Xenon gave one last giggle before focusing on the battle at hand.

"How about you fight me with your fists? Obviously that pathetic shooting of yours isn't working out so well."

I can just feel the inner tension in that man right now from the mocking and teasing Xenon was doing to him.

But then-

I see him backing up and coming towards **me**. He was cowering in fear from Xenon.

Well.

It's about that time for her.

She had her weapon out already, wanting to finish this now since she seemed bored with this guy.

I must have been focusing on Xenon far too much...

Because of that-

-The man suddenly brought the gun towards my head, **holding me captive.**

Xenon's expression seemed to soften a bit from the murderous one she had against the man. She had to stop walking towards him.

 _Why?_

Why did she stop all of a sudden?

Oh.

I'm held hostage right now..

"O-one more step and i'll.. I'll shoot this motherf###er's brains out!"

I must've not taken this guy all that seriously since Xenon walked all over him like he was a discarded used napkin.

However.. I should **really pay attention to myself every once in a while.**

Xenon just tilted her head in bewilderment, keeping that devilish smirk of hers.

"Oh, i'm sorry. You seem to have me mistaken for someone who actually has a heart. As if I really care what your intentions with that worthless mongrel, are. You're both going to die tonight anyway. So in reality.. you're practically doing a favor for me by getting rid of him so I don't _have_ to. **Go ahead.** _Shoot him_."

"...!"

I.. I suddenly feel so defeated right now.

Why can't I... react?

All of my training.. all of my hard work..

 **It was all for nothing.**

 **I can feel the trigger being pulled and immediately shut my eyes, believing that this was the last time I would stand on this earth.**

 **I didn't fear it.. but I accepted my death here. I.. only wished I would have died** _ **fighting.**_

 _I deserve to die so foolishly..._

But..

The trigger. It was **pulled**.. right?

I clearly heard that _click._

There was immediate laughter right after it was obvious that the man had no more bullets left in his gun. He kept pulling the trigger to try and shoot me but nothing was coming out.

Xenon was laughing uncontrollably that she almost cried at how hilarious this whole thing was.

She eventually came to a stop, though.

"..Nine. You had _**nine**_ bullets. I had the courtesy of counting them all for you because you assumed you had unlimited ammo for some ridiculous reason. A shame, really... If you weren't so fixated on shooting me, you might have had enough bullets to actually kill him. _Idiot_."

Xenon returned to that look of pure malice once more, gazing down at her shiny, currently clean X-dagger before she grinned towards the guy and approached us.

Then stopped a few feet away from us.

"Okay, now you've gone and bored me to death... Killing you is _far too easy_ now."

She crossed her arms, seeming to think about something for a mere moment before that sinister grin only widened with a conclusion to this "dilemma". I...

I don't like where this might go..

"So~ How about we make this more.. _interesting_? I'll spare your pathetic life if you manage to kill that man. I'll even let you keep _my_ treasure that I've collected fair and square in return and let you go. Oh.. _but there's a catch._ If you decide to be a complete dumbass and use a weapon against him.. I will kill you instantly. Now. Let him free and allow him space to fight you properly. Give him a chance to _redeem himself_ after you've cowardly blind-sighted him and held him captive in an attempt to _scare_ me. Tsk tsk. You should know better than that you silly, silly man. So without further ado, prepare to fight! If any of you refuse my demand however... **I will kill you both where you stand. Don't try anything stupid.** Entertain me~"

Xenon kept a close eye on us both. She was checking to see if that guy would defy her order. I mean he let me go now, but..

..I..

I don't even know why she decided to make us do something so evil. It's not that I'll have issues fighting this guy since he can't use his gun anymore.. I'm just wondering why she decided to spare his life. I thought she didn't care about anyone. Why would she give him a chance to live?

"Xenon, you have me mistaken for a killer! I refuse to kill any human life. I want no part in this sick and twisted request of yours!"

"Blight.. I didn't give you both a request. **I gave you two a demand**. You must fight if you wish to survive this battle. Be a good boy and show me what you're made of. If you win, I'll take you seriously.. as promised from our first altercation. I give you my word."

I give Xenon a firm glare. I know she'll be more of a threat to fight than this man.

I don't wish to...

 **But I suppose I have to fight him.**

It was my purpose of being here to begin with. The only reason why i'm cooperating, is because I don't want anyone getting hurt. I won't kill him.. but I won't let Xenon know.

I'll take her down before she decides to kill him, too. He deserves his punishment within the law and will face his crimes. As will she.

The man set the treasure behind him, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to fight me.

"Heh.. This'll be over quickly."

I can tell that he doesn't give a living crap about me and that he thinks i'm a joke.

Size means _nothing._

This hispanic male may be taller and bulkier than me in size.. but I know how to handle myself well. Even against men bigger than I am.

I remove my jacket, clench my fists and prepare to fight.

Xenon walked over to the fountain to sit and simply watched us brawl eachother.

...

Why did I agree to this...?

The man decided to strike first, quickly running up to me like some kind of bloodthirsty beast. **He meant business.**

I clear my mind of Xenon for a moment and focus on this guy as I should, keeping a close eye at his position.

His fist is extended. **He's about to swing at me.**

I should counter that at the right time..

With patience and sharp thinking, I attempt to swipe his leg to trip him but he was aware of what I was going to do.

Suddenly-

He knees me right in the gut. The _very spot_ which I was shot at. I wasn't expecting a hit there so precisely.

That.. was my _**weakest spot at the moment!**_

Which means.. he did **critical damage** to me.

I immediately keel over almost halfway but-I quickly stand firm on my feet. I can't show any vital signs of weakness.

 _Not right now.._

I hold the critical pain in, shutting my eyes as I grip his knee all of a sudden and swiftly used the very back side of my hand, firmly striking him in the most sensitive area on his knee. It caused it to weaken and become temporarily limp.

I use this advantage pull away from his grasp and made no waste of time to firstly, kick him back-

-Then harshly roundhouse kick him right in the head, causing him to get knocked over.

You know what they say...

The bigger they are..

 _The harder they fall._

I could feel the earth around where I stand tremble once the man fell down in front of me, his exposed bald head hitting the cold hard stone ground as he bled. I'd like to believe he won't be coming to after that hard hit.

I think it's a good time to hold my gut, to ensure it wasn't bleeding.

Good.. no blood.

Now...

I bring my attention back towards Xenon.

She seems to have stood up after realizing who won that battle. It's safe to say, that she was pleased with the result.

...

What a cruel woman she is..

"Ah~ What a clever way to take someone down so quickly. Using vital points in their body to weaken them before performing a powerful blow to knock them out? Very tricky, yet satisfying work. I'm impressed, Blight, but you seem to be forgetting something.."

Xenon crossed her arms and gave me a crooked smile.

Was she referring to killing him?

No.. I don't think I killed him. I hit him hard enough so he would stay down for a while I like to believe.. but I don't think I killed the man.

"..My plans were never on killing him to begin with. I only got rid of him quickly so I can get to you before you manage to escape from me again. Xenon.. I'm going to stop you once and for all. I know how notorious of a villain you are and I will not hold back like I did the first time we met. I will fight you.. and defeat you. Don't take me for a joke like that guy.."

I prepare my fists and allow space for me and Xenon to go at it.. but-

 _-suddenly-_

 **...!**

"Duck..!"

Xenon suddenly rushed towards me-

 **"DUCK, you idiot!"**

Not hitting me.. but..

Pushing me away. Since I didn't listen to what she said-

-As she quickly took her blade and used it to block the dagger the man who I thought I knocked out cold, had took out to try and kill me!

It was almost on a rush since it happened so fast.. but the recoil, caused the blade to slightly slit my side.

It wasn't serious though. I'm glad I had protection on me.

"Hmph.. I'm severely disappointed in how utterly f####ing useless you are of a man. I specifically told you **not to use any weapons.** But I should know better than to assume low class filth like you, would listen to someone who was clearly toying with you, from the beginning.."

With that said, Xenon gave him a sweet smile before firmly gripping his wrist to prevent him from using his knife and then instantly, slitting his throat clean, watching him fall right back down as he quickly dies, his blood gushing out of his neck as he attempted to gasp for air.

The slice was so instant that he did survive for a mere few seconds before dying completely.

...!

I look away, shutting my eyes. This is the second time I've witnessed a death. From Xenon..

I wanted to try and save that man.. but she killed him. It did frustrate me a tad bit, but that wasn't my concern right now.

Xenon.. She..

 **She saved me...**

She saved me from getting stabbed and possibly killed.

Why.. would she do that?

I was convinced she was a **psychopath** this whole time. ..But she looked like she showed concern for me when she ran after me to push me away from harm.

I don't know what to do... I don't know how or what to feel right now?

I just look at Xenon with a complete puzzled look on my face.

After she took the crook down, she turned over to face me.

Her expression was odd. She stared at me as if she was analyzing me carefully. It wasn't in a way of combat, but.. _concern._

Approaching me, she put her weapon away and walked up close enough to touch me.. but I was confused so I backed away right away, denying her touch.

She said she would take me seriously... right?

Why... isn't she?

 **She gave me her word!**

"Blight... Did the knife hit anything vital? You seem to be bleeding right now."

I shake my head no and then look down. I realized I was bleeding, on my side. So the knife did manage to make me bleed, but it didn't hurt as much as the possible bruise against my gut, so I wasn't worried about it too much. I just held my hand against it to stop the bleeding and gaze back up at Xenon with an ultimately serious and skeptical expression.

"Don't worry about me! You're supposed to fight me! You gave me your word! So why? Why did you save me? You're supposed to be a villain, right? ..So why?!"

Xenon narrowed her eyes.

The way she's acting now.. It almost feels like she's not the same Xenon I just saw kill that man. She's showing such remorse in her eyes and she seems to not be in any mood to kill me right now. She's genuinely worried about my well-being.

...

I don't understand her.

Why is she being this way in front of me?!

"Because I've taken a liking to you... I've already told you this since the first time we met. You probably won't believe me if I explained it to you... but I never had any intentions of killing you from the start. So I lied and toyed with that dead piece of rubbish there, just to keep you safe from harm. I let you two fight because I _knew_ you could take him down and there was no chance of him winning. Even if he did somehow miraculously win, I would have killed him before he killed you.. because I refuse to let **anyone** do that to you. You're one of a kind."

..What?

No...

 **I can't believe this.**

 **"** Xenon.. I don't believe you for a second! You.. told me that there are women who are evil.. I believe that now because you are! You could be lying to me right now, just to kill me in the most twisted way possible.. but I won't have it. I won't be manipulated by you.. I will defeat you.. and you will be put under arrest, to atone for **all** of your crimes!"

Xenon didn't seem to react in the way I thought and hoped she would. Instead, she smiled at me and approached me again.

Her smile wasn't evil right now.. It was that sweet smile she gave me when I asked her what her name was when we first met.

Because of that, I found it hard to step back again and let her get closer to me...

"I'm sorry, but that I cannot do. Still.. I had a feeling that you'd come back looking for me. I'm glad you did. ..I've missed you. I miss seeing that fiery passion in your eyes to serve justice. To do good. You're the mere epitome of what a hero should be.. Handsome.. incredibly brave.. and genuinely caring towards others. Even to your enemies. I can tell that you've been working really hard in trying your best to become one... You even seem much more confident than before, too, by how you're talking to me right now. I'm proud of you."

Xenon's smile slightly faded, having a look of concern again as she suddenly brought her hand down against my side which I held, to stop the bleeding.

Her touch wasn't cold at all.

It was warm.. It was.. comforting.

"But.. I don't appreciate how suicidal you are. I value your life and I want you to live.. simply because _I like you_ , Blight. I want you to **survive**... not to die over something so stupid as valuing the lives of these vermin."

...

..Xenon..

Why are you being like this? You're making it extremely difficult for me to.. fight you..

Why do you care about me so much? ...I'm no one special.. Just an ordinary guy trying to help everyone.

But... You see such potential in me. Why is that?

I grasp her hand that rested gently against my side and pull it away.

"That doesn't make any sense! So my life is more important than another's? **Everyone's life is important!** Even **yours!** My life isn't any greater or valuable than another's just because I fight crime! Everyone has a purpose and to consider their existence as anything less than, is messed up! You're... the very essence of evil and twisted itself, Xenon!"

Xenon just stared into my eyes. Those intensely green eyes gazing to mine, seemed so honest. So purely interested in me. It's as if she completely ignored my whole speech about valuing every life.

That upset me so much. She was really pissing me off right now.

"Quit fetishizing over me! **Take me seriously!** "

I-

I think I messed things up with that last line.

Suddenly Xenon..

 _She came dangerously close to me._

Her face and mine met-

-and then suddenly-

-I felt her _**lips**_.. with _**mine.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 07: "Conflicted Feelings"

* * *

 **What.. is going on..?**

 _ **My world.. is spinning.**_

 _ **I can't think straight. I can't behave rationally. My head is in the clouds and my chest feels like it's about to**_ _ **burst!**_

 **What's happening?**

 **Why.. do I feel this way?**

Oh..

I remember now.

Xenon's **lips**.. are touching _mine_. **She kissed me.**

I was completely frozen by those soft, moist and sweet tasting lips that pressed against mine.

My heart felt like escaping me this instant. I don't know why.. I can't react the way I should right now.

It's as if that one sole kiss has made me realize the full meaning of life.

The essence of life itself..

The very core.. of what true affection feels like.

This is the second time I've encountered Xenon.. so why? Why did she.. _kiss me_?

My thoughts crumble up once she had decided to pull away. The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like time had literally stopped when she kissed me.. and I was able to have all of these endless thoughts in my head.

I won't bore you with the details of them all.

I'll simply say that I... _thoroughly enjoyed_ that kiss.

 _..But I_ _can't_ _! Because-_

 **-Claire..!**

I like _**Claire**_...

Don't I?

...

I was going to.. confess to her how I felt about her before all this.. But now..

I'm _stuck._ I'm _confused.._

I shake my head. **These are awful thoughts!** I should remain faithful to the girl I was originally going to confess to... It's wrong of me to fool around with a woman's heart!

Besides..

That kiss was misleading!

It's trying to toy with me...

Xenon.. is toying with me right now. **She has to be!**

 **...**

 **This sudden silence is killing me inside.**

It's not helping me with this situation at all.

I decide to break it by questioning Xenon once more.

"...Why? Why.. did you kiss me just now?"

"Well... You told me to take you seriously so I did. I kissed you to show you how serious I am right now.. about _you_.."

I found it almost impossible to look back up at Xenon after she said that. She's so close to me right now.

Everything's happening so fast. My heart's throbbing from all of these emotions i'm feeling deep inside... and my head is so light-headed from the strange feelings i'm currently feeling..

I shake my head again. I can't feel this way! I CAN'T!

"Xenon.. I.. I can't! I can't.. with you.. You're evil!... We're complete opposites with different views.. so why..?!"

Xenon looked fairly serious. It's as if she's thought about what my reaction towards the kiss would be this whole time, so she knows exactly what to say to back up her actions.

"Oh? And who's to say that opposites cannot attract? ..Who has the _gall_ to decide who we should choose to love and who to not? Surely you can't view affection in such a close-minded way... I refuse to believe you are that kind of person. As for _why_ I feel this way about you.. You won't believe me if I told you.."

Xenon decided to get away from me and provided me with some space. She turned away from me to possibly be mentally putting her words in together if she were to speak to me again. We're reaching a touchy subject that even I.. feel remotely uncomfortable talking about.

Aside from this confusion.. I do admire her passion, and how clear her head usually is when she speaks and explains things to me. She seems like a very intelligent and thoughtful woman... but she's still a _killer_.

Let's not forget that obvious fact.

"I want to know why you like me so much.. Why you consider me someone special. I don't care if you think I won't believe you. I want to hear what you have to say. ..You say i'm one of a kind, but I honestly don't see it. I'm just a typical guy.. trying to make a difference for humanity. ..To make this world safe as best as I can... Why does that interest you so much if you enjoy being a villain? ...I don't understand you at all, Xenon. Especially since we've only met once. ..That's why I want to know why. Why do you have such feelings for me?"

Xenon turned around to face me again. Her eyes were staring directly into mine. I feel as though she'll be completely honest with what she plans to say. Well.. normally she is, to be fair.

I think she had enough time to collect her thoughts to finally tell me why.

"The main reason why I fond you so much, is because you don't fear me. I'm a notorious villain. Possibly one of if not THE most wanted, in this whole city alone. I've been doing crime for as long as I can remember. I've killed countless men that even I often lose track of counting. My reason for doing all of this is simply for pleasure. For _entertainment._ Yet these facts, still do not faze you.. The first time you saw me. Not that moment when I killed that man, but when you chased me and had finally caught up with me to see me more clearly.. you asked me for my **name**. You didn't tell me to stop. You didn't run like a coward. You didn't even try to kill me when you found me and still to this day.. you have no intentions of doing so. Even after you've realized who I am. What i'm capable of... Even after witnessing me kill an innocent person in front of you. You just wanted to know my _name_. It was at that very moment.. when I first developed my infatuation towards you. ..I've never felt such strong affection for anyone before... I suppose deep within my twisted heart, I do have.. the ability to feel for another."

Xenon's smile returned, stopping just a few inches away from me. I don't seem as tense as I did before because I'm listening to what she's telling me. I.. would have never thought my embarrassing actions affected someone this much. I was just being _myself_.. in front of a woman who at the time.. I refused to call a villain.

Well.. I get anxiety around women but not as much now thanks to Claire.

Xenon is very odd.. yet I strangely like her well.. _unorthodox,_ behavior. Compared to Claire, she's much more mature. I don't think she's any older than her in age. They could possibly be the same age, but Xenon feels more.. _complex_. More unique.. because i've never met a woman quite like her before. I've never met such a person who can analyze and study someone quite intricately like she does..

"When I lectured you on how stereotypical you viewed women.. and that I am a bad person, you immediately said that I was too beautiful to be evil without a second thought. You still wanted to deny the fact that I am, evil... like a stubborn fool. Honestly.. I was flattered by that comment. It might not have meant a lot to you since I felt anxiety within your tone of voice when you said it.. but it meant a lot to _me_. No one has ever called me beautiful before.."

...

I...

I can't believe no one has ever called Xenon beautiful before?!

 **She is truly** **beautiful** **!** I didn't lie at all when I told her that. ..Even now, I still find her absolutely _stunning_..

Xenon... there's still so much about you I don't know nor have I expected to know after hearing all this. ..I never considered you ever having feelings in general. I thought you were just toying with me because I was a clueless idiot... but you actually _like_ me...

"But that's not even the half of it. After I had to escape when seeing the police about to arrive, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I went to sleep that way. I recollected every single word we've said to eachother- over and over again. Remembering your face. Your eyes.. your passion towards the things you've said to and against me... The feelings still lingered within the next day as well.. and then the next after that. It's safe to say that I haven't once forgotten about that dashing brave buffoon who called me _Xenon_ instead of my full name, as I requested him to. You were always in my thoughts. ..That's why I cannot fathom how delighted I am, to see you again.. to feel those lips with mine for the first time, too.. Call me smitten or obsessed.. because I cherish you oh so deeply, Blight, and this I cannot lie about. ...Do you believe me now?"

I... couldn't speak for a moment.

This whole time.. I've realized.

Even after being put under arrest because of her but that didn't matter to me...

This whole time... **even I never stopped thinking about Xenon.**

But unlike how she felt about me, my purpose was to stop her.. To stop her from killing anymore innocent people. I kept reminding myself about that, no matter where I was.. no matter who I talked to.

Xenon.. is the core reason why I've been training so hard to become a better and more level-headed crime fighter. Why I use words more than mere actions now...

But Xenon upset me.. very much when we first met. She humiliated and belittled me... Still, I never wanted to hurt her. No matter how much I said for her to take me seriously... I couldn't bring myself to cause harm on her.

 **Because she never even tried to fight me at all!** I have more than enough reason to pursue her in combat... but I keep stalling or losing my head!

I wanted to stop her.. didn't I? I must still feel this way..?

Why must she make me feel this ungodly stupid?!

I don't know what to feel about her now after hearing her confession towards me. I'm so _confused_..

Why must I have such... _**conflicted feelings**_?

...

It felt like time froze again..

After hearing Xenon's confession, I just couldn't bring myself to speak. I kept hearing every single word she said to me in my head repeatedly. Is this the kind of feeling she felt about me? Is it supposed to make me feel this overwhelmed?

I don't know... I really don't know. I have to keep talking, to make sure i'm not having some strange dream right now.

"Xenon.. you **are** beautiful. Regardless of whether you're bad or not.. how could no one else see that? Seeing through your malicious eyes, I see pure beauty and I haven't even seen your true identity yet. That's how beautiful you really are.. I truly meant it when I called you that. 'How can someone so gorgeous be this bad?', I thought... because I didn't want to believe it. But it's true. You're the most.. corrupted person i've ever met in my entire life! You must be stopped! ..But I can't do that. ..I can't bring myself to... stop you. To hurt you.. It's not because you're a woman. Really, it isn't! I just.. don't know _why_ I can't stop you. The one person who i've been training so hard for.. The one person who for the first time, I've witnessed seeing death in front of me.. I've been ridiculed several times to.. and who I've lost to.. I can't stop her. I can't.. defeat you."

Xenon listened to what I had to say very well. She didn't interrupt me either, but she never really did when I spoke. She was a patient person when it came to conversation, choosing when to speak but for the most part.. she had mostly answers to anything I questioned.

When I finished speaking...

She approached me, bringing her hand so gingerly across my cheek as her eyes turned back up to face mine again.

Honestly, I.. could stare into those lovely green eyes forever and never lose interest in them. They tell so many stories.. so many undiscovered mysteries that tempt me to solve them all! They take me to a journey on an exotic, epic adventure.. to find everlasting peace..

"Then.. Perhaps you are feeling conflicted on what to do, because you have feelings for me as well?"

 **...!**

 **No!**

I.. I can't possibly...

I can't feel the same way as Xenon.. I already-

-have **feelings** -

-for _someone else_..

My head is throbbing, still.

The sudden realization just hit me.

I look back up at Xenon, with a face full of complete shame on myself.

"Xenon.. I-"

-Suddenly-

-My name is being called by someone from a distance.

"Blight? Blight! Where are you?!"

It's Claire.

...

 **IT'S** _ **CLAIRE**_ **!**

I-

I look back at Xenon, who had her weapon ready to kill who was calling my name with a smirk across her face. Her sinister persona, has returned.

"Ah. An unwanted guest, I see.."

I yell at her and then immediately shove her aside, to somehow distract her thoughts of killing Claire.

 **"NO! Don't you DARE try to kill her!"**

Xenon looked at me with a completely surprised expression. I don't think she expected me to shove her or let alone, yell at her with such hostility like I did. Her expression gradually changed to rather stern, within a matter of seconds of realization of what I just did and said to her.

"...'Her?' What do you mean by _her_?"

There's no time to explain to her who Claire is. All that's in my head at this very moment, is the possible danger that she's in.

Claire had found her way to where I was. She saw her-

She saw Xenon! My heart is racing.. and not in the good way.

"Claire, don't come any closer!"

"..Blight?"

Claire's eyes looked rather puffy and reddish. She must have been recently crying. She looked so hysterically sad. ...Did she think I was dead? I think she probably thought I was shot and was looking for me. It has been a while since I was gone from the park and the area became silent once the man at the time, stopped shooting... But why... Why did she come looking for me?!

My head started to throb harder and become so heavy that I started to become faint. I hold my head, nearly losing my balance.

"..Please.. run away! You're in danger-"

Xenon who was beside me, seemed hostile and ready to kill, but...

She noticed my current condition. She decided to back away and suddenly, launched herself out of the vicinity and escaping without a word.

I imagine after seeing Claire.. she must be severely upset right now.. but right now I.. can't function properly.

"Blight!"

All I could see is Claire.. running towards me and my vision, blurring out on me...

 **As I suddenly hit the ground-**

 ** _-And everything turns... black._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 08: "The Hospital"

* * *

 **White.**

I open my eyes to see.. _white_. Looking around.. even the walls are incredibly white.. and _bright_.

Oh..

I instantly familiarize this place now. It's.. _a hospital room._

I'm in a hospital...

But why am I here?

I close my eyes and try to recollect my thoughts of before to the best of my ability.

The last event I remember.. is seeing **Claire**.

Claire running after me as my vision began to black out... and my body fails on me.

...?!

I clench my teeth and feel a stinging sensation against my side. What _is_ that?!

Looking up again, I see red.. mixed with this white above me. My vision is blurred so I can't see it clearly.. but the more I fixate my direction towards the red.. the more I see...

"..Clai-Claire?"

"Blight..!"

It _is_ Claire.

I see her clearly now. My vision comes back and I can see her... tearful eyes.

Claire.. _Please don't cry.._

I try to reach my hand to console her but then get spooked after seeing I had an IV there. My whole arm itself, also felt very weak.. very **heavy**. I could hardly hold onto her with my hand resting against hers, very gently.

"Please, don't overexert yourself! Your body is exhausted right now. You need some more time to rest..."

My body is exhausted? What does she mean?

I look back up to face Claire and try to speak. My throat was a little sore but I can speak fine.

"Why are you... crying?"

Claire took a tissue to wipe her tears away. She must have been waiting for me to wake up this whole time. Everything is white.. and it looks like it's faintly sunny outside, so I don't know what's going on right now or what time it is.

"Isn't it obvious?! Look where you are! ..I've.. been worried sick about you this whole time! I thought you were killed.. _**Twice**_.. But the doctor told me that you overworked your body too much when you collapsed.. You've been in a coma for two whole days! For the love of god.. What the hell is your problem, Blight? Why have you been pushing your body to the limit for _**weeks**_?!"

..What?

Have I really?

..I know I have been adding in more hours into my daily crime fighting training and fighting actual crime to add into that as well.. but.. I don't think that's what caused my body to reach its limit..

My whole body feels like it weighs a ton. I could hardly feel myself move. I close my eyes and stir, from the aching and stinging sensation on my side. The feeling really irritated me right now.. Why is it stinging?!

Claire could tell I was in some kind of pain or discomfort. She gently grasped my hand with hers in an attempt to calm me down.

"Blight, please.. take it easy.. You're only making your stitches more sensitive by moving too much!"

"..Stitches?.. Where?!"

Stitches..

 **I don't like the thought of having those**..

I assume it's on my side where I got cut, but I didn't think that cut would require _stitches_. Am I really overdoing my body too much to where I overlook an injury that requires stitches?!

"It's on your side. **Someone almost stabbed you**.. I don't know who.. but that _**mysterious woman with gray hair**_ had a bloody weapon on her... She looked so coldly towards me, too..."

She means **Xenon..**

No.

She didn't hurt me!

I had to let Claire know that, at least.. so she didn't have the wrong idea.

"No..! I swear to you that she- She didn't hurt me. **She saved me..** "

"Saved you? ...From who?"

"The shooter.."

I hold my side, feeling a strain as I continued to speak. I think that's enough to say for now. Claire knew, too, that it was too much for me to speak about for the time being.. but I can see that she was curious about Xenon.. She wanted to know why she was even _there._

"..."

Claire took a moment to think. She didn't look very thrilled with what i've been saying so far and I could tell that she's still very skeptical of Xenon, too. After all.. **she tried to kill her** until I intervened.

"..I see.. Do you know her? Even though she saved you, she has to turn herself in because **she killed someone**. Innocent or not.. **she needs to be questioned for her crime.** "

"..No! Claire.. I don't want you getting hurt! If she- If that woman ever appears in front of you again, I want you to run away.. **Do not go anywhere near her!** She's armed and dangerous!"

Claire looked at me with disbelief.

"What the- I can't let her pass after killing someone! I don't care if she saved you.. She needs to be put under arrest! By the way you speak of her, I feel like you **do** know who she is. Please.. tell me what you know! Tell me everything!"

 _No.._

 _This is one of the worst possible things that could ever possibly happen right now!_

I feel my head throb once again as I stir once more.

Please.. STOP!

Stop talking about Xenon!

 **Forget about her!**

There was silence.

I.. never answered Claire. I never told her who Xenon is...

She just looked at me with a severely disappointed.. yet deeply concerned expression.

Honestly.. **I'm tired of seeing her worry so much about me**! Why...

Why can't we go back to before?..

At the park.. Our picnic... Everything was so right back then.

You were so happy.. _**We**_ were so happy..

But now everything is so **messed up**!

...

This unsettling and awkward silence is really stressing me out. I.. I can't take it!

"Claire.. Please.. Just drop the subject. ..I don't want to talk about it... about _her_.. I honestly don't know her. She.. appeared out of nowhere and saved me from the shooter. ..I swear that's all.. So please.. stop bombarding me with so many questions!"

I could feel the inner tension in Claire's eyes when I told her to drop it. She didn't want to drop it.. but she knew that I wasn't in any condition to talk right now.. so her expression softened.

"...I'm sorry. It's just that I care about you so much.. I can't help but.. cry.. because you got hurt and you're here in the hospital.. Seeing my dear friend like this is unbearable. You're far too good of a person sometimes, you know?.. I know you told me that you.. want to be a police officer someday and you like to help people.. but even a cop has limits... Take better care of yourself.. your body. You only have one life, you know. I just want you to be okay.. to be that awkward, cute guy that I know.. and enjoy spending time with."

I stare at Claire for a mere few minutes. I understand how she feels.. and I wish I could tell her everything but she just wouldn't understand. Knowing her.. she'll immediately try to find Xenon and arrest her if I told her who she really was. Xenon is way too dangerous.. and I know that she now knows how Claire looks like, too.

 **I've decided to keep Xenon's identity a secret from her..**

Gently grasping Claire's hand again, I nod to what she told me and smile.

"And i'm sorry for worrying you like I have. ..I'm really sorry.. I'm sorry for training too hard, too. I'll keep it to a minimum.. I promise. Aside from all that, Claire.. Remember back in the picnic when I told you that there was something I wanted to tell you? ..I wanted it to be perfect.. and i'm sorry for it not being.. but I wanted to tell you if you'd like to be.. my girlfriend?"

Claire had a big smile after hearing that. I could tell she was rather emotional to hear that, too. She tried to hold it in and be a tough girl about it though, but I knew she wanted to cry again. ..She's too cute for words.

"Well duh, of course silly! ..I wanted to confess to you, too.. That's why I decided to make that big picnic lunch to begin with. ..I was going to tell you.. that I like you a lot and if you wanted to go out with me.. But I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you because I know how awkward you feel around girls. However, we've been doing pretty good addressing that issue right? ..So that's why I was getting prepared to ask you out, too.. but i'm glad that you feel the same way. ..I'd be honored to be your girlfriend, Blight.."

I could feel Claire's gentle hand grasp mine. It felt really nice right now.

I wanted to feel more..

Carefully bringing my body up, I try to reach for Claire's face. I can't do so and I feel embarrassed asking so.. but I _must_.

"Claire.. could you come closer?.. I-If that's okay.."

Claire didn't say anything. I could see those cute rosy red cheeks warm up when I said that.

She approached me.. Both of our faces meet.

...

I could smell that lovely fragrance of perfume she usually puts on..

 _A hint of cherry blossoms.. vanilla.. and raspberries.._

I decide to close the gap between us and give her-

 **-** _ **cheek**_ **-**

-a well-desired kiss.

When I pull away, I see Claire's baby blue eyes.. gaze into my hazel ones.

That innocent, pure smile of hers lifts my spirit. I smile in return towards her, my hand resting against her cheek, my fingers gently running through her long, wavy pure red hair.

I feel like i'm dreaming.. my body still feels heavy and I also feel some pain. but I just want to stare into those eyes for a little longer..

 _Just a little longer.._

 _..._

"..Blight.."

Claire's gentle voice interrupted my thoughts.

"..Yes?"

"When you get discharged from the hospital and are all better.. would you like to.. go on an official date with me?"

I think about it for a moment, keeping my smile and then decide to answer.

"Sure... I'd love to."

Claire and I decide which place to go for our first date. After what happened to our picnic in the city's park, we agreed not to.. go anywhere too public.

Something more serious.. less friendship-like but more.. _close_. A place we can both remember.. for our first date.

She wants to take me to **Lake Rosemary**. The lake in the most southwestern side of the farm land we live in.. Away from the city obviously. Away from all of that noise. It's one of the most.. beautiful lakes in the countryside.

It's a lovely lake area that only couples go to.. Couples went there for many reasons.

To confess to someone how they feel about them..

To propose to their beloved..

To- well.. A person's private business is always considered.. _private._

Just the two of us there.. It definitely will be a perfect date since we'd be spending the whole day together there, with no distractions.

 _Away from the city..._

Away...

..from _**Xenon**_...

I had a sudden strange feeling like someone was watching me just now.. outside the window.

It's the afternoon.. right?.. No one could possibly be out there staring in here.. could they?

It must be my imagination..

I started to feel exhausted again. Claire and I had a pretty heated conversation before we calmed down and.. confessed to eachother, which afterwards, left to conversations about other non-important stuff.

All of these feelings seem to overwhelm me and take a toll on my body, too. Claire decided to let me relax after realizing I was getting tired, helping me lay back down on the bed properly.

"Blight. Why don't you go get some more rest? Visiting hours is almost over and I have to get ready to go to work soon.. I'll come back here tomorrow with your mother, too. She was here yesterday... but she can't stay here for long because of her condition. You're in the city right now after all.. I'm sure she'll be really happy to know that you've finally woken up from your coma. She's been worried sick since you were hospitalized.. So aunt Marie and I have been working together to look after the both of you. I'll be telling her your progress when I go back home, too. It should lift her spirits up and feel better about you being here."

"..Oh. Alright. I'll see you and mother tomorrow. Tell her.. that I love her very much.. and that i'm fine, so she doesn't have to worry about me so much like I do with her."

Claire and I laugh shortly together after that comment.

"I will! Sleep well, Blight.."

We gaze towards eachother for a few seconds before she waved and left the room.

Now i'm here alone.. in the hospital room.

I decide to do as Claire requested and close my eyes.. falling back to sleep.

A couple of hours later..

...

Pure.. silence..

Aside from that godforsaken beeping sound somewhere every 10 seconds..

...

I sleep...

...

Or..

...

..I'm trying to..

"..."

..What is that sound?!

It sounds like.. some ruffling sound alongside the window opening some more. I could feel the cool breeze of the outside.

I finally decide to open my eyes..

I saw-

-A silhouette of someone who must have recently watched over me a few seconds ago..

But everything happened so fast. The figure left immediately, escaping from the window. They had long hair...

My room was too dark to see anything.

..But.. I think I knew who that person was..

 _..Xenon?_

My body is far too tired to get up and see who it was. It's come to the point to where I feel like i'm half asleep right now...

I decide to close my eyes again and go back to sleep.

 _I have to be dreaming right now.._


	9. Chapter 9

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 09: "The Hospital: Second Day"

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty okay. I feel better compared to yesterday at least. I felt like I've rested enough so that could be the reason why.

The morning started off fairly slow because I woke up a little sluggishly. I did sleep rather early last night..

...

 _Despite that weird dream I had._

I could have sworn I saw someone watching over me last night and escaped when they noticed me waking up. It kind of felt too realistic to be a dream but it probably was... just a dream.

Ah well..

It didn't matter anyway. Whoever they were, they aren't here right now so I didn't care.

I look at the clock in the ceiling to see the current time.

..Almost noon, eh?

Claire should be coming soon. Today seems to be Saturday. She doesn't work in her school-related job on weekends.

Most likely she and mother will be getting in my hair for a few hours. I hope we could take a walk together outside to get some fresh air.. or at least around the hospital. I hate being cooped up in here.

I see the door open and then a nurse entering.

"Ahh.. You're finally awake. Good morning, Mr. Underwood."

She must be the nurse who has been checking up on my condition since she greeted me with a gentle smile and she knew my name.

"I don't think you've met me yet since you were in a coma for two days. My name is Lita. I've been taking care of you since you were hospitalized. So.. how do you currently feel? I have your medication here as well as some lunch since breakfast hours are over."

Nurse Lita seemed like a nice lady, who gave me some medication for the headache i've been having as well as some lunch to eat.

I skipped _**breakfast...**_

...

For the first time in my life...

I can't believe I skipped the most important meal of the day!

Man.. I sound really childish in my head right now. I start to chuckle to myself due to my awkward behavior.

Lita was wondering why I was chuckling to myself. I felt even more embarrassed, trying not to think about it too much as I took my medicine and let her check up on me She drew some blood from me as well as checked my bandages that covered the stitches that I had on my side. When she removed part of my hospital top to see my bandage, I felt really tense. The stitches must still be a little sensitive but the stinging sensation's gone. Thank goodness for that..

She patched up some new bandages after cleaning up any residue. The alcohol sure did sting.. but nowhere near as bad as the stinging from yesterday.

"There we go. All done! Let me just change your IV pouch and you can go ahead and eat up your lunch!"

I nod to her, gazing down at my lunch. It wasn't anything fancy.. Just a sub with lots of meat with two pieces of cheese in it that was cut in half. I do love meat... And there's also a packed container with a small salad inside that had a decent amount of veggies in it. There was two oatmeal cookies.. and some apple juice. This looked kind of.. like a school lunch to be honest.

After Lita had left, I started to eat my small lunch. It was quiet here.. minus the beeping sound every ten or so seconds, that i've grown used to after sleeping here throughout the whole night.

I devour my lunch fairly quickly. I still felt a little hungry.. but honestly, it's just my metabolism talking. What I ate should suffice until dinner time.. Hopefully...

This is a critical time of day, after all. I would usually spend my whole break time during work, to just eat my large lunch that I make myself. If I didn't prepare anything.. then i'd go to Walter's. Claire worked the night shift, so Walter's during the day was staffed by different people, but the food was still top notch.

My thoughts kind of shuffle around as soon as I hear the door opening again.

I wonder who it is..?

The first thing I see is a wheelchair making its way in.

...!

Mother!

I-

I get a little emotional inside.

..I've missed her so...

But.. you know.. I won't show any tears or anything like that.. I'm a grown man.

"Mother.."

I smile up to my mom. She faced my direction with such a big smile in return that held in some tears as she reached up from the wheelchair and felt around the hospital bed until she found me, giving me a hug.

I've missed her motherly embrace. She always hugged me so tight that I felt so protected.

"Blight..! Oh Blight, my wonderful son.. I've missed you so much. How're you feeling? Have they been feeding you well?!"

Oh, _mother..._

I couldn't help but laugh a little at how worried she was. Usually it's me who smothers her with so many questions.

"I feel pretty good now, mother.. and yes.. The nurse who has been looking after me recently gave me some lunch, so I did eat."

Mother was relieved to hear that. I could feel her exhale through the hug as she let go of me to sit back down on the wheelchair.

I see Claire there, helping mother sit. She seemed just as happy to see me, though i'm sure ultimately, that mother is the most happy. She hasn't seen me since before Claire and I went to the park for our "date".

"Hey... Did you sleep okay?"

Claire gave me such a heartwarming smile. ..I don't know..

Her smile seemed a lot more.. comforting than it used to be. Could it be because she's my girlfriend now and I feel closer to her?

Well whatever the reason is.. I _liked_ it. A lot.

"Yeah. I slept a lot longer than I thought I would.. but I feel very well rested and I'm able to feel my body more now, compared to yesterday."

I look up at both mother and Claire. These two... are the two people who I cherish the most. They worry about me far too much.. but they care about me, too, and only wish for me to feel better.

"..Is it okay if we leave this room and spend time together outdoors? It's just.. I'm sick and tired of this room is all."

"Hm. I'll go ask if it's alright. Why don't you spend some time with your mom for a bit? I'm sure you two would like to catch up on things together."

Claire excused herself and left me alone with mother.

I face her and keep a soft smile, reaching over to grasp her elderly hand as I held it tightly.

That seemed to make her feel comforted.

"Blight.. I'm glad you're doing better, sweetheart. Claire told me everything last night. Actually.. there's a few things I'd like to talk to you about.."

I can sense a serious tone in her now. She looked pretty serious too.. but not in a bad way. It's more like a concerned one. ...I wonder what's up?

"I see.. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well.. for starters.. When did you and Claire finally become official?! Oh my.. I'm going to be a grandmother sooner than I thought!"

I-

..I should have expected her to say something about that. Claire and my mother are so close like that. I'm pretty sure those two probably chatted all about it last night like little girls.

I face palm since i'm blushing so hard right now. ..Mother is just too much sometimes.

"..I confessed to her yesterday. So y-yes... We're.. um.. officially boyfriend and girlfriend now..."

"It's about time! He he.. I was so happy to hear that **you** made the move on _her_! Honestly that's so chivalrous of you, Blight. You make your old lady proud!"

I sigh but keep my smile.

Mother must be beaming inside. She wanted me to confess to Claire for a long time. She must really know how we feel deep inside to want something like that. ..Well..

At least I don't have to feel overly shy when Claire and I.. _kiss_.

...

...

 _...Kiss..._

Just now-

-I thought of **Xenon**..

 _When she kissed me.._

I hold the side of my head, narrowing my eyes.

Of course I haven't forgotten about that night... when I felt her _**lips**_.. **When she confessed to me...**

Thinking about it makes me feel terrible for some reason.. like I've done something completely wrong...

"..."

I think mother can tell that I'm thinking about something unsettling. She had a worried expression on her face.

"..Is something bothering you, son? You've been silent for a while... and I can hear your uncomfortable breathing."

...I...

..I can't tell mother why I feel this way..

I.. decided to not be completely honest with her.

"..Yeah.. I'm okay. I just felt a little headache for a brief moment. It's gone now.."

Well.

Claire seemed to have come back with nurse Lita. I was given permission to go out, but they had brought a wheelchair in. I guess it's just to be on the safe side so I don't collapse again.

Thank goodness. I didn't want mother to question me some more... The anxiety was killing me.

I was helped into the wheelchair and then left the room. Claire pushed me while mother toughed it out with her walker. She doesn't need to rely on the wheelchair all the time.

I feel kind of useless, though... confined in this damn thing. But it's for safety precautions, so I understand.

Upon reaching the outside...

I feel relieved.

Yes..

I know this is the city, but...

I missed being outdoors. I _prefer_ the outdoors.

The afternoon sun is shining on us all as we walk towards the sidewalk.

Mother is feeling hungry right now and so was I.. so we decided to go eat somewhere close by the hospital.

We're too far away from my workplace. Otherwise, we'd all go to Walter's to eat. I'm sure mother would love to go there again. She liked it the last time Claire and I took her to the city.

Besides.. we couldn't go too far. We had to find a place nearby.

We decided to go to a nice restaurant that was two buildings beside the hospital.

..The atmosphere is so calm.

Relaxing..

I feel rather comfortable here.

Although it was a simple and small restaurant, we had a pleasant time in there.

Mother and Claire sure do talk a lot.. I chimed in a few of their conversations when it regarded me.. but I just enjoyed to see the two talk and laugh together. It's like Claire is my spouse or something.. and she's my mother's daughter in-law. I know she desperately wants her to be her daughter in-law.

Mother always wanted to have a daughter.

..But I was born.

Still, she wasn't upset at all about that. She loved me like any mother who adores their children, would. And she still does to this day.

But... I can't imagine how happy she would feel to have a daughter in her life, let alone.. _a granddaughter_.

...

Why am I thinking of such an odd thing right now?

After the restaurant, the three of us take a stroll around the city with satisfied and full bellies. Mother doesn't normally come up here, so she felt like she was going to outer space.

It was funny seeing her complain about strange people who walk by and mocking the tall, tall buildings above us.

As we stroll, I notice Claire often looking down at me whenever I look away. ..Is she worried about me?

I feel fine now though..

..But..

I wonder..

We arrive back to the hospital, but at a nice looking park area outside of the building. There were some patients here as well but not too many. They were spending time with loved ones.

Claire has been fairly quiet while mother and I talked for a bit. She seemed thoughtful... What is she thinking about?

Mother seems to be occupied right now, sitting down by the bench there. She looked a little tired, closing her eyes and resting for a moment.

I think this is the perfect time to have some individual time with Claire now.

"Claire.."

I reach my hand towards hers behind me, gently grasping it as I look up at her.

Claire looked back at me in return. We.. stare at eachother for a mere few seconds.

I.. I feel so short compared to her right now. I look a little defeated as I ask her something.

"Could you.. hold my hand firmly for a moment?"

Claire's cheeks got warm. I imagine it has. I wasn't looking at her right now though since I was focusing on bringing my body up and standing up. I didn't use her weight to lift me up, though. I just needed a little balance to keep me up straight.

I was able to stand.

My body didn't feel too weak right now, so my legs can handle my weight right now just fine.

Looking back towards Claire, I gaze into those baby blues which I'm so accustomed to seeing now.. and bring her close all of a sudden, to a loving embrace.

"Thank you for today. ...I really enjoyed spending time with you.. and mother, too."

I can feel Claire's warmth with mine. I feel her arms wrap around mine in return, returning my embrace.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you and Charlotte, too.. You two are honestly.. my two favorite people in the world! I couldn't possibly ask for anyone else to spend my leisurely time with."

Letting go of Claire but still holding her hand, I give her a warm smile.

I can see Claire had smiled in return, but she seemed skeptical about something.

"Blight.. Are you really fine standing like that? I don't mind if you sit.. I could sit at that bench over there so you don't have to overdo your body standing like this.."

I shake my head, maintaining my smile.

Oh Claire.. You don't seem to understand..

"I wanted to stand up.. so I could be closer.. to you.."

I place my hands against her sides now, in a more intimate way.. but not in an uncomfortable way.

Claire couldn't look away from my gaze now. ..I..

I can read how she's feeling..

She wants me to-

...

I mentally prepare myself to, swallowing nervously-

-before leaning down, to give her lips a tender kiss.

 **Suddenly.. my heart began to race.**

..I.. don't know..

I.. kind of feel a bit of an aching sensation.

I pull away a brief second later, almost in some kind of rush to let go.

But I don't think Claire noticed it though.

She was shocked by the kiss. She looked at me, in the most loving way possible.

I didn't pull away all the way. Our faces were still met.. just not all the way.

...

My heart is pounding.. so fast..

I bottle the feeling up and focus on Claire.

"..Blight.."

That was all she said. She pressed forward..

And returned the kiss back to me.

Only this kiss, was a bit longer than mine... and it had much, much more meaning behind it. It was like a yearning to do this for so long.. It was a fairly impatient kiss that wanted to fight back with my weaker one.. It continued to fight with me, until I decided to kiss her back, with a more proper kiss.

When we pull away.. my face is right back to almost meeting hers.. but we both needed a moment to breathe a little to proceed.

Claire..

I stare into her eyes which felt like ages.. but it really was only just for a few seconds.

..Until mother interrupted us.

She couldn't see what we were doing, yet I couldn't help but get spooked when she spoke, nearly losing my balance.

Claire was quick to grip my hand tighter and keep me up before I fell. We were both pretty spooked actually. We both thought she was resting.

"Are you two lovebirds done kissing yet? Heh heh.. I'm just messing with ya. Can't see a darn thing, y'know. Anywho, visitor's hours is almost over and my bones hurt. I need to fetch me a good old nap.."

"O-oh.. of course... Let me just bring Blight back to his room before we go.."

Claire spoke almost clumsily. I think she was still smitten by the light making out we just did.

I.. can't say I feel entirely the same way. I do feel quite hot in the cheeks from the light making out. It felt like a war between lips. ..It was odd but.. _I liked it_.

Claire helped me sit back down in the wheelchair and made sure I was okay in there before taking me back into the hospital with her and mother right beside us.

The whole way back up there was.. so _quiet_.

Mother had a few things to say.. but Claire and I... We hardly spoke.

It was strange.. compared to how chatty everyone was earlier.

The awkward silence didn't last for too long, though.

Eventually we were met with Lita, who took care of the rest. It's almost evening now. We spent a good amount of hours outdoors and I feel fairly tired as well.. even though I was in a wheelchair the majority of the time.

Lita helped me get back in bed and attached my IV back on me.

Ugh.. the cool sensation of that thing coming into my system felt uncomfortable.

"Well.. I guess this is goodbye. At least until tomorrow."

Claire and mother were standing beside my hospital bed while Lita left for a moment. She had to get a few things before checking up on me again.

Mother wasn't in her wheelchair yet. She came up to me and felt my cheek, before leaning over to give my forehead a soft kiss.

"Get some good rest, Blight.. I know just how much you hate hospitals.. but you won't be here for too long. I hope to see you back home soon.. so I could keep nagging you and giving you a hard time.. heh heh.. I love you, son.."

"I love you too, mother.. Make sure to take your night medication and.. to also get plenty of rest yourself. Don't go staying up too late. Sleep when your body tells you to."

I see a smirk come out of mother's face but it turned back to a smile. She knew what I meant. She went over to her wheelchair and got comfortable, waiting for Claire.

Claire...

She approached me as well and tucked me in, her hand gently caressing my arm in a caring way.

"I'll see you tomorrow... I'll fix up a nice big lunch so you won't go hungry this time, okay?"

Claire gave me a hug as well.. providing my lips with a light goodbye kiss before retreating and going over to mother to take her out with her.

I blush, waving goodbye to the two.

Lunch.. I look forward to tomorrow. I do love me a big lunch!

Grinning, I lay down and deeply sigh the exhaustion from today out of my system...

I didn't realize how tired I was...

Suddenly I..

Instantly..

 _Fell asleep._

...

...

...

 _I'm asleep.._

...

...

...

That-

...

-That noise...

 **...**

 **That noise again!**

"...?"

I open my eyes again and notice it's evening.. Everything is currently dark in the room.. It must be close to midnight, probably...

But...

...

 _I see someone._

Someone is.. there.. looking at me. They're inside the room. They most likely came from outside the window.

"..Wh- Who's there..?"

"..."

I.. I'm not dreaming.

 **This is reality.**

Someone is definitely there.. _looking back at me._

That dark figure.. of a woman.. with long hair.

Signature long hair..

I know who it is...

But will they respond?

"..."

I-

Why..

Why aren't they speaking?

I brought my body up to where I sit on the hospital bed, looking over to the dark figure.

They seem to be hesitant to approach me. They were getting ready to retreat from the window again.

 **No.**

I can't allow that to happen again!

"..Stop.. Xenon.."

"..."

The figure stopped when I called out to her.

 _So it is Xenon.._

I knew it was.. but I wanted to make sure it was... _her._

But what's wrong with her? Usually she speaks without hesitation towards me. ..Usually she.. has a lot to say to me and is usually quite enthusiastic about it, too.. but not this time.

I grow deeply concerned.

I reach over to my side to turn on the desk lamp to brighten up the place a bit so I can see better.

The light didn't provide too much light around the room, but it provided enough light for me to see her.

"Xenon... What're you doing here? ...How... did you find me here?"

Xenon still wasn't responding. I can see her now.

Her head was facing somewhat down. Like she was hiding her face from me.

What the hell is wrong with her? I decide to confront her about her behavior.

"..What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything? ...Usually you have a lot to say.. so what's wrong?"

"..."

Xenon.. is starting to really irritate me.

I try to get up, but then she flinched the instant I do.

"Don't move."

I could feel.. such a cold tone in her voice. It wasn't malicious.. just.. cold.

"..Why? I can get up just fine.."

"Don't.. go near me."

"..Why?"

I get up anyway and I could see Xenon growing hostile in a way. I stop halfway, because I don't know if she's carrying a weapon right now, or if she plans to attack me somehow.

"For f###'s sake, Blight.. I told you to stay still!"

"What for?! You're starting to seriously worry the hell out of me right now.. Are you okay? ..Are you... hurt? Did someone hurt you?!"

"..."

Xenon softened after hearing that.

"N-no. I'm fine..."

"..If you're fine.. then why are you trying to push me away? ..You came here to see me.. right? ..So why would you want me to not go near you.. when I'm giving you permission to approach?"

"..I.. don't want to get in the way."

"In the way?.. Of what?"

"Your happiness."

..My.. happiness?

What does she mean? I'm so confused..

Why is it that whenever I encounter Xenon.. she confuses me so much?!

It's really stressful and frustrating to deal with..

"My happiness? ..What're you talking about?"

"That red-haired girl. She's your girlfriend.. isn't she? I've been seeing her come here every day since you were hospitalized. She seems like a good girl. ..I'm sure she'd be a much better fit for you..."

...

How..

How did Xenon come to that conclusion?

"..Xenon.."

"You don't have to tell me anything. ..I've figured it out once you shoved and yelled at me in a belligerent manner. I never saw you so absolutely aggressive like that before.. so I assumed.. that she was someone special to you. It was pretty damn obvious."

...

She makes a point.. but..

"Xenon.. I'm sorry.."

"Why are you sorry? I was going to **kill her** until you confronted me.. so I stopped.. and let her go. For you.."

"..I'm not apologizing for that.."

"..."

Xenon approached me then. She stood just a few inches from me. She looked tall compared to me, who was sitting down on my bed still.

I see her kneel down, to be leveled with me.

She looked oh so serious right now.. I've never seen her look so solidly stern before. But she wasn't upset at me. She just looked serious right now.

"Blight. You have no reason to apologize to me. ..I should have known better. Someone as handsome as you.. of course you have a girlfriend. I should be the one to apologize.. for kissing you like that without your permission."

...

I..

I somehow feel worse after hearing her say that.

I want to shake my head and tell her no.. I must.

"No.. It's not your fault! Really.. You didn't do anything.. wrong! At the time Claire and I.. well.. we.. we weren't together yet.. so you didn't do anything wrong.."

"So her name is Claire.. Even her name sounds pretty."

Xenon stood back up and I can hear a soft sigh come out of her mouth.

"However, my point still stands. You need not apologize for something so trivial. Don't worry about it."

It's.. not that easy.

I worry about it because _I just do_...

Xenon.. I truly am sorry.. _for breaking your heart.._

 ** _..._**

 **There was a sudden, unsettling silence.**

This is the kind of silence I.. did not like.. It just.. I hate it so much!

I clench my fists and then bring myself up, to stand in front of Xenon.

Xenon brought her hand against my side. She lifted up my shirt without my consent but.. I didn't freak out because of it.

"Your injury seems to be clearing up well after two days. Even your bruise from that shot to your gut is almost gone..."

"..Yeah.. That part doesn't hurt anymore.. The stitches do sometimes.. but I got used to them."

I see a brief smile as Xenon gently pulled my hospital top back down, concealing the bandages once again.

"You are far too reckless on yourself."

"I've always been that way, though. ..I.. don't fear death."

"Really? Neither do I."

I can't tell, but I believe Xenon made a wicked smirk at first.

I stare into her eyes for a moment. Her touch felt so nice against my side. She didn't apply too much pressure and her hand was so warm.. So welcoming. I almost feel a little high in a way...

My head..

My head started spinning..

I almost fall back, until Xenon caught me before I did.

"Blight!-"

Her worried expression looked so gorgeous.. but my balance.. was failing me.

I absentmindedly grasp her hand and bring her down to the bed, with me.

Xenon.. is suddenly on top of me.

 **We both freeze.**

 _My heart is racing.._ This rapid racing.. doesn't ache, however.. It feels.. _anxious. Very anxious._

Our bodies.. are so closely.. **touching each other.**

I forget that i'm in pain. I feel numbed of it. ..Because of this. Because of what's going on right now..

Our eyes instantly meet..

I stare into her green eyes.. and then those _soft, moist lips.._

I-

..I must-

-but then Xenon tried pulling away.

 **..No.**

I prevent her from doing so, holding her closer..

I don't know why I'm doing this.. and I'm aware that I will regret it..

But I didn't care. I didn't give a damn.

I bring my fingertips up against her chin, to bring her up to angle her face with mine better..

And then bring my lips to hers...

 _Into a deep, passionate kiss._


	10. Chapter 10

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 10: "Lake Rosemary"

* * *

~The aftermath of that night..~

* * *

 **I suddenly kissed Xenon.**

My head is clear. I was aware of what I was doing and I did not regret it. At least not at the moment..

 **I wanted to do it.**

I wanted.. _to kiss her._

But..

Xenon..

She suddenly pulled away.

She gave me a fairly questioning look, that seemed more confused than anything.

"..."

I..

I didn't expect her to say anything. ..I thought she would like it, too.. But her blank response to that is correct.

It was wrong and selfish of me.. to do that.

"..Xenon, I-"

Suddenly-

 _ **-Sling-**_

-I felt.. _**a sharp weapon**_.. firmly pressed against my neck.

Xenon had taken her x-dagger and brought it towards my neck, in a rather harsh way, too.

I nearly couldn't breathe as I shut my eyes tightly and bring my hands up to try and break free from the sudden suffocation.

"I do not take kindly to being made a fool of! Need I remind you that you have a girlfriend. **You have a girlfriend** , Blight! ...I may be a killer.. but do not f###ing think for a second that I do not possess feelings, too!"

..I-

I wasn't trying to..

Xenon had let go of me slightly but still had her weapon dangerously close to me. I may not fear death... but I think I fear Xenon's serious persona a great deal.

Her eyes had pure anger in them. ..Anger mixed with the capability to kill me in an instant. **..I've unleashed a demon.**

But.. I also sense a different feeling. ..A feeling of.. anxiety? _..Fear_? I wasn't sure..

I lightly rub my neck. I.. feel like I deserved that. To be confronted this way.

I kissed her without permission.. I was being selfish. ..I realize that now.

"Xenon.. I didn't mean to upset you that way.. I didn't know what I was thinking.. I suddenly had the urge to.. kiss you. ..I know I have a girlfriend.. I know.. but I.. I don't know.. I don't know why I did it.. I wasn't trying to tease you or anything like that.. I swear to you I wasn't!"

Xenon seemed to have softened up a slight bit and took her weapon away from me, putting it away as well.

"...You know, Blight.. You really do take after your name. You are a literal disaster, who cannot make rational decisions even if your life depended on it! You've made a choice, did you not? You chose Claire.. over me. Own up to your own damned decision! Don't just screw it up and think it's okay.. because it's not!"

I feel the passion of anger and anxiety in her words. ..I feel awful. I sit up after Xenon had pulled away from me and got off of the bed.

Suddenly, I feel my head beginning to throb.

She noticed me feeling pain. Her anger had soften up completely, now growing worried for me.

"Xenon.. I really am sorry.. I know i'm terrible for doing that! For toying with you like I did. I won't do it again.. I promise..."

I look up at Xenon with honest eyes. Really.. I wasn't trying to hurt her. That's the last thing I want to do!

But then...

Teardrops.

...

 _I see tears dropping on the floor._

 _Tears coming down.._ **Xenon's eyes** _?!_

This is the first time i've ever seen her cry... but why?

...

 _There was silence once more.._ I look back up but then see her face covered with her hand, most likely to prevent me from seeing her in such a vulnerable state. She had backed up from me, wiping those tears away instantly. She tried so hard not to cry.. but the tears came out anyway. However, she managed to keep her composure well enough to not let any more tears come down.

I worry..

I try getting up to console her, but then she drew her weapon out and faced it towards me again.

"..Do not.. approach me..!"

I stop myself from getting up, even though I so desperately want to console Xenon. Her tone was hostile towards me.. I didn't want to confront that.

When I backed down, she immediately made her way out of the room, escaping from the window without another word.

I watch her leave.. I.. didn't know what to say.

 **Xenon was crying..?**

That's all that was in my head right now.. over and over.

 _..I've made another girl cry.._

..I really am a monster...

* * *

 **Lake Rosemary**

* * *

 _It's been around two weeks or so since that incident that night.. Since that night where I made Xenon.. cry._

Since then.. I.. haven't seen her again. Even though I've been discharged from the hospital a couple of days ago and am now back home with mother.

I've decided to take what Xenon said.. I've decided.. to own up to the choice i've made.

 **I chose Claire**. It was the right decision.

And of course it was! ..I wouldn't have confessed to her if it wasn't..

Claire has been nothing but loving and caring towards me. She's the ideal girl I've always dreamed of.. and she's finally my girlfriend.

...

This is what I wanted..

This is what I chose.

Claire had been seeing me in the hospital every day. Even when I got discharged, the two of us spend time together like before... but now we hold hands and.. _kiss._

She's my girlfriend.. so it's to be expected.

When I go to work, my co-workers even know that I have a girlfriend.

Well.

There's the obvious fact that in my cubicle, there is a picture of me and Claire there. Marie took a picture of us when I was discharged and gave it to me. So I placed it here, since I don't have any other pictures aside of mother.

And so...

The male co-workers consider me lucky to have snagged such a _hot chick_ as a girlfriend, while the females just smile and say that she's really pretty... and that we look like the perfect couple.

..I know she's pretty.

She is.. very pretty indeed.

It's currently Sunday.

Claire and I have been officially dating for over two weeks now.

Today.. is the day.

The day of our first date. The date.. to Lake Rosemary.

We decided it to be on Sunday since it was going to be a sunny day today. We've been suffering through rainy days the last couple of days, so it's been really chilly out.

But the rain is gone for this single day. The sun is up and it looks to be a very pleasantly good day today.

Even I can't help but smile at the lovely morning right now.

Claire and I are currently on the train to the lake. We packed up a few things with us for the trip. Marie and mother watched us go together. They seemed really happy to see us go to this trip together.

I'd like to think that I'm happy, too. ..Claire is clearly happy. I can see her radiant glow whenever our faces meet.

We sit together, holding each other's hand very gently. There weren't many people in this train. The ones who were here, seem to be heading towards the same destination as us.

That's good... Everyone here looks pleasantly cheerful and having their own idle conversations.

The ride is going to be remotely lengthy since I normally live up in the eastern part of the countryside that's closest to the city's train station. We're going directly southwest now.

I decide to look out the window. Claire had the window seat, but she seemed to be leaning against me.

I realized that she had fallen asleep. It is early in the morning after all and Claire.. well.. She's not a morning person. If she could find any time to sleep in the morning, she would. I guess I seem pretty comfortable to lean against since she was knocked out against my arm. I want to chuckle.. but I don't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. I decide to let her sleep uninterrupted.

Besides. Her peaceful sleeping is actually...

Making _me_ sleepy..

I suddenly close my eyes the more I stare out the window, falling asleep as well.

The moment I wake up, I realize that it's already noon.

Looking out the window, it looks close to noon, or a bit past it. We were already in the southwestern part of town and I can see Lake Rosemary itself, the purely blue-looking water from a distance, sparkling from the sunlight.

The rest of the area looked so serene.. so lovely. Even I was excited to go look around.

By this time Claire had woken up, too. She slept longer than I did!

"Mmm.. Oh- We're here already?"

"Yeah. You slept really good, might I add."

Claire giggled and fixed her hair a bit by combing it with her fingers. Her hair was loose today and she wore a loose beanie, her lovely red hair in gentle waves. She naturally has straight hair.. but the waves looked really nice. It complimented her cuteness really nicely..

Not only that but she's wearing a simple, yet gorgeous green frilly dress that's companied with a gray slim coat over it and black leggings that fit her legs oh so well. Let's not forget those stylish, comfortable brown boots.

We're going to be walking for long periods of time, so wearing heels or anything like that would most likely not be comfortable to walk on for that long. I appreciate that she dressed so nicely yet made sure to be comfortable with what she's wearing, too.

As for me..

All I put on were some dark slim fit jeans partnered with a pair of plain laced dark brown formal shoes, a fitted flannel shirt with a cozy light sweater that has thick dark blue and gray stripes over it.

I have a collarless brown leather jacket on also that wasn't zipped and just loose. It was cold this morning, so the extra layer of clothing was necessary.

Facing Claire again, I smile and bring my hand to hers.

"I wonder where we should go to first?"

Claire thought about it as the two of us reached our destination. We gather our things and walk out the train together. I kindly hold onto her bag for her as we both walk out of the train station, making our way past the bridge that lead to Lake Rosemary's guest house. We had to check in before we set out on our adventure.

Blaire faced me when we left the building, grasping my hand once again.

"Well... Why don't we set our stuff in the cottage first before we start walking around?"

"Hm. Good idea."

Yes..

We both rented a cottage for two to stay in for the night. Our first date has been long overdue.. so we've decided take it up a notch and to extend it for longer than it should have been. That's why we have these bags with us. There's some extra pairs of clothes and other important stuff people should probably bring with them when they stay over a place for a night.

The walk there wasn't too long. We came across a woodsy area before finding the beautiful lake. We did have to go through a series of other lone cottages until we found the right one.

Each cottage was spaced out and submerged from the lake itself, being held by a massive boardwalk that stretched beyond the whole area we currently were in. They were also built nice enough to provide complete privacy from others.. so it really did feel like we were entering our own personal spot in the lake itself.

It was actually quite fascinating..

I've been to lakes before, but not one this massive.. And I've also never stayed over a lake resort, either. A romantic one, at that.

"This place sure is something else, huh?"

I step towards the door of our cottage and used the rented key to open it.

Even the interior.. it's just as luxurious as the outside.

"I'll say! It's wonderful! There's windows everywhere so we can have a nice view of the lake in all angles in here! And all the trees, too! Oh.. and here! Look in here, Blight!"

I can just feel the beam of overwhelming joy that Claire felt when she came into the cottage with me. I close the door and let her walk around and compliment the place while I set our belongings beside the comfortable looking couch. I was starving right now.. but I decided to follow her around the place as she dragged me all over. She was behaving like such a giddy little girl.. but it was cute. I liked it very much.

Claire's joy made me smile but I had to stop her, grasping her hands and bringing her to a halt.

"Claire.. We have all day to fawn over this cozy cottage. We're.. We're going to be staying the night here.. remember? ..So.. Take the hype to a minimum.. and um.."

I hold my stomach. Claire already knew.

She laughed at my misfortune. I just pout, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Geez.. All you think about is food, Blight.. You're such a bottomless pit!"

"Well.. I can't help but adore food. Very much."

"More than me?"

"..Claire.."

"He he.. I know, I know. I'm just messing with you!"

We both laugh.

But.. Well.

Damn...

My stomach wants to eat **now.** It won't even let me enjoy my time here with my girlfriend!

"Let's please get something to eat before my stomach ends up developing fangs and devour everything in sight!"

"Wow. Really? Hell, I'd like to see that!"

I give Claire a fake glare.. that turned into a smile. She just got close to me and reached up, giving my cheek a playful smooch.

"Kidding!"

Jokes aside, the two of us make our way out to find some food.

The residential area had a nice restaurant. We decide to go in and eat there.

Upon getting our seat and looking at the menu, I take my time deciding what to get.

Steak sounds pretty good right about now.. so does this beef wellington! And these smoked ribs... Good lord..

I decide to order whatever I feel like I can eat right now.

Claire is practicing to become a pescetarian, so she won't eat anything but fish-related meals if meat is required. At least she isn't a vegan, though...

...

 _She and I would have problems._

Because meat is just delicious. I don't care what anyone says.

After we order our meals, I rest my back against the chair and sigh. I'm so hungry..

Hopefully the appetizers come soon.

I look over to Claire who's drinking the wine presented to her. We were served a free bottle of wine. It's part of the romantic meal for two deal. ...I'll let her keep that thing. I don't want to go anywhere near it.

I happily drink my glass of water, patiently waiting for appetizers.

After a couple of minutes..

Ah!

There they are!

I immediately snag a breadstick and stuff that sucker into my mouth, going for another.

Claire took one and ate it normally. She had a smaller stomach than I did most likely, but me.. I was ravenous for food.

There weren't too many bread sticks but I ate them all anyway. Claire had about two. Whenever we eat out, she's aware of my habits when it comes to eating. I eat _really_ fast.

When the main course finally came in, I try to eat properly. I'm used to holding the plate close to my chest and shoveling big portions of food into my mouth.. but I don't want to embarrass myself today. This is my first date. My first official date with Claire and I.. I want to make sure it's perfect.

Removing my jacket and stuffing a napkin over my collar, I take the correct utensils and eat my meal properly.

Claire normally eats properly too, so the two of us quietly eat our meals.

There was that occasional moan of awe at how delicious the food was coming from the both of us.

When we did finally begin to speak, we complimented the meal we just ate as well as the area we're in. This was a nice place..

There are plenty of windows to see the lovely outdoors but the windows were dimmed, so we can have our privacy eating in here with no curious, peering eyes gazing at our business.

I.. really enjoy this. This whole atmosphere.

I know Claire and I haven't been dating for too long.. but we've known each other for over a month now.. and everything between us so far, has been wonderful. I almost forgot how much I preferred the country life over the city...

The two of us leave the restaurant together, holding hands. We're full now and have the right amount of energy to walk for long periods of time.. or at least I do.

I can feel Claire wrap her arms around mine, her head lightly resting against my shoulder.

"This place is so lovely.. I almost never want to leave."

"Well... We can't stay for long. We have jobs to do.. And families to take care of, too."

Claire just nodded. She knew that. She was just so relaxed and in a blissful mood at the moment, so she wished it would last longer.

I can't say I feel the same exact way.. I don't know.. I like it a lot. This whole scenery and everything.. The hospitality is amazing. ..But I'm not as enthusiastic about it as her. I don't know why.

We decide to next, go for a small hike up in the woods. It was the afternoon now and the weather was still fairly sunny out. A good walk would do us good, to burn all the calories we ate anyway.

The hike for the beginning of the way was a little on the quiet side. Claire said a few things and I responded with short answers. I didn't intentionally mean to. I just wasn't really interested in some of the things she said.

...

I feel like she's starting to get bored of the place. I thought the hike would be kind of fun. I like hiking. It's good exercise.

I decide to pick up on the conversation with a little more enthusiasm and charm.

"This feels nice.. doesn't it? All the trees and stuff.. all of the different autumn colors. ..It's really pretty and colorful. Just like you, Claire."

Claire turned to face my direction. We hold hands currently, but her grasp tightened a little bit when I said that. She came back to smiles.

"Yeah! It.. feels almost magical in a way! And thanks for the compliment, Blight~"

I nod and look ahead. There's a bridge up ahead. We cross it and find our way to another side of Lake Rosemary. We're currently alone in the woods by the lake right now. Just the two of us with nothing but the colorful nature in front of us.

"I.. wonder how big this lake really is. I've never been in one so massive before. It's almost unreal how huge it is."

"Yeah.. The lake looks so tempting.. I just want to dive in and have a swim! But it's far too cold for that and I don't want to wet my hair..."

"Heh.. What is it with you girls and your hair?"

"Hmph! I worked really hard to make it look this nice and cute for you! Also for our y'know.. first date.."

I stop talking and realize how passionate Claire was about her hair. I thought it was kind of silly, yet cute. She looked so flustered and embarrassed at the same time.

I suddenly bring her close to me, to a hug, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I know.. I was just kidding. Just like you like to tease me too. ..But I truly do think you look really cute today. Your hair is flawless."

Claire couldn't comment back. She was just engulfed by my embrace at the moment that she couldn't think of anything witty to say back.

"...I-I think you look good, too. You look especially handsome today.. Dressing up rather nice, even.."

"What.. this old thing?"

"Hehe.. You're such a terrible liar, Blight.."

Yeah. I'm not very good at lying.

The two of us share a brief laugh before stopping..

Now..

We gaze towards each other.

The sun is about to set currently. That's how long we've been walking around this place.. but over all, it wasn't so bad. Even though I can't quite enjoy it as much as Claire... it was still wonderful. It might be due to being too nervous about all this stuff as to why I often feel this indecisive on how I ultimately feel about our time together. I still get a little on the nervous side when we kiss.

..Speaking of kissing, however..

The setting seems appropriate. I think this would be a good time to be a little intimate.

I wrap my arm around Claire's waist, bringing her closer to me..

Grasping her chin very tenderly, I bring her up to face me.. then provide her soft lips with an affectionate kiss.

Claire brought herself closer to me, returning my kiss. I can feel her hand rest against my chest. I feel its warmth.. its comfort.

Could this setting be any more romantic? That's what I thought deeply to myself. It felt.. right. It felt.. _nice._

When we retracted from our kiss, I stare into her eyes to read her current emotions.

"Claire. Why don't we head back to the cottage? It's getting pretty dark now..."

"Alright. I'm getting pretty tired, too..."

We both leave the area and walk back down the dirt path into the woods once again.

Claire seemed overly attached to me right now. I believe the kissing and just the whole romantic vibe of this place has gotten her in a certain mood. I didn't complain though. It made me feel cherished and grateful for what I have.

During the middle of our walk, I've noticed that Claire's been having a bit of difficulty focusing and walking forward. I feel as though she was too tired to continue walking so I stop and hold onto her securely.

"..How about I carry you instead?"

Claire wanted to object since she felt a little embarrassed about it but I did it anyway. I scooped her up in my arms and held her with tender love and care, proceeding to walk. After a few seconds, she seemed to ease in to it. She just rested her cheek against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

She looked so cute right now like this... I'm just glad she wasn't all that heavy so carrying her the rest of the way to the cottage won't tire me out.

I've been doing pretty good with my stamina since I've been discharged. I don't work to the limit as I had done before.. so my body hasn't shut down on me.

However.. I still think I should work harder.. I still want to be a hero. ..I want to continue helping people in distress.

...

Tomorrow when I go back home, I think I should start patrolling the city at night again like I used to.

I finally arrive back to the cottage. Claire is in a deep slumber at this point.

It's already dark out with the stars surrounding the skies.. and the full moon shining down on this massive lake. I can see the reflection of it below.. the sparkling reflection almost looking like magic.

After opening the door, I make my way to the bedroom.

That's when I realize..

There's only _one_ bed.. A bed big enough for a couple.

Looks like i'll be sleeping on the couch tonight..

I lay Claire's sleeping body carefully down on the bed and remove her boots for her as well as her coat and other outdoor gear, before tucking her in bed.

"Good night, Claire.. I hope you had a spectacular day."

Whispering to her softly, I provide her head with a kiss and turn the lights off, leaving the bedroom.

A big sigh escaped my mouth as I start to remove some layers of clothing and remain in just my t-shirt and briefs. The couch looked comfortable...

Anything looked comfortable at this rate. I was exhausted. I didn't even know what time it was to be honest.

I just wanted to sleep... so I did. I lay down on the couch and finally close my eyes..

...

After a long while of complete silence and stillness, I feel nudging...

Someone nudging me...

"Blight.. Blight! Wake up!"

"..Hm?"

Opening my eyes, I look up to see Claire.

The sun is up. ..It's morning already?

"Oh.. I overslept?"

Claire had set a plate of some breakfast against the wooden coffee table in front of me.

"Good morning, zombie! And yeah.. You slept almost all morning! It's almost 11.. So after breakfast, we should start getting ready to go back home."

I sit up properly and instantly fork down the bacon into my mouth.

Oh.

Claire was talking..

"Uh.. Couldh hyou repeah thah?"

Claire had smirked and rolled her eyes. I tend to lose touch with reality when i'm presented with food.

I...

I think I have an addiction.

"Oh, just swallow your food and enjoy your breakfast! Here's some hot coffee, too. I'm going to go ahead and take a shower."

I swallow my meal and receive the mug of coffee, watching her leave.

..Huh..

How long have I been asleep? Over 12 hours? That's strange..

I finish my food quickly as I usually do. Though I took my time doing so. It's about that time in the morning to do my exercises as well.

First, I wash the dishes and then make my way outdoors.

I didn't care if it's chilly out and i'm in my briefs with a light t-shirt and barefoot.. I inhale the fresh air and exhale.

Standing by the boardwalk that views the lake, I start off the late morning by doing my sit ups followed by some pushups. I felt like I've overslept, so I decided to extend and add some more variety, doing some jumping jacks as well as taking a good jog around the whole cottage a few times.

You'd think I'd be tired by the end of it all... and you're right.

I went back into the cottage and take a moment to breathe, my body drenched in my own sweat. I'd like to think that it was all worth it due to burning all the calories I consumed for breakfast.

Claire had just left the bathroom when I arrived, so I was able to immediately enter the shower. She was in a robe right now, so most likely she'll be in the bedroom to change into clothing for today.

I didn't care about that right now. I just wanted to get rid of my own body fluid and take a nice hot shower since it's so cold today.

As I strip myself of the rest of my clothing and enter the shower.. I think..

I think about the whole date. Lake Rosemary as a whole..

I think about the whole experience.

It was nice.. It was pleasantly trouble-free..

..But..

I think.. that that's probably why I haven't been all that excited about it.

No excitement..

I would expect some kind of crime happening or something to excite the event.. but.. Nothing.

Not to mention the whole night itself was bland. Claire had passed out and I carried her back home... and then I fell asleep afterwards. There wasn't anything eventful at night. Not that I expected something more intimate! I.. just thought it might have been more appealing to for instance, gaze at the stars or talk about more personal stuff with each other. Anything that would make this place an actual memory in my life. ..That didn't happen.

...

Did I..

Did I have a bad time?

I try not to think about it. I think it's horrible to be so downright negative about my first date.. I sound like such a jerk for even thinking about it!

Shaking my head, I focus on my shower and think of nothing more..

I mean.. really..

What else is there that's stopping me from being happy with Claire? It can't possibly be.. _her_..

She told me basically to.. **to forget about her**.. so that's what I've been doing.

I'm... moving on. I'm getting over her.

 _..Aren't I?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Project**

 **-XENONIA SILVERSWIFT-**

* * *

CHAPTER - 11: "Difficult Decisions"

* * *

A couple of days ago, I went on a first official date with Claire to **Lake Rosemary**. It was a whole day event that even lasted throughout the night.. but it really just felt like a day since she and I passed out at night.

...I often contemplate that day.

I've had several instances where I just wasn't really thrilled like she was.. and then there were times where I was having a pretty good time, too.

It was a nice place though, don't get me wrong. I just don't know why I keep thinking that it could have been _better_. ...Were my expectations too high? Should there have been more activities we could have done? We were in a romantic lake resort.. We could have rented a boat, gone fishing.. or gone for a swim like Claire thought about.. but we didn't.

We just walked for a long time in the woods.. ate some food in a restaurant-

-which was probably my favorite part about the date, to be fair! The food was absolutely delicious.. and the two of us were too overjoyed to even talk about anything else. ..I enjoyed that part.

..But everything else? Not so much.

When Claire and I left Lake Rosemary.. it was just plainly awkward. We didn't say anything in the whole train ride... nor did we when we got back to the farm. We just said our goodbyes and went back home.

Since then.. It's hard to explain.. but I believe there is a bit of awkward tension between us now.

Claire seems _okay_. She spoke about Lake Rosemary once.

There was a day where she asked my input on how I felt about the date the day after it and I had difficulty answering her. ...There was an uncomfortable silence afterwards. Since then.. this is what things ended up becoming.

I think she feels as though I didn't have a good time... so she's been avoiding me a little bit. We don't even show intimate relations towards each other anymore.. We don't kiss.. we don't hug all that much. ...It feels almost as if we've reverted back to friends!

I mean we still go to the train and bus to work together.. but we don't hang out as much anymore. We only really hang out whenever Marie decides to visit or whenever mother and I go to Marie's... or if there's an event in either family that pops up.

There's some rare times when I see her by the crop fields while i'm tending to the crops. She would help Marie sometimes. She'd give me some eye-contact.. but we don't exchange conversation.

The lack of communication from Claire has really made me depressed. I feel to blame for it all.. Really, I do. I feel like the absolutely worst boyfriend in the world..

There are some nights where I would feel like crying, due to how awful I felt for hurting her so... This is the first relationship i've ever been in. I don't know how they work all that much.. and yet.. I feel like I'm failing in every aspect of it.

..I should've told her that I enjoyed our first date. Even if I was lying to myself, it.. It would have made her happy, I feel..

Currently, i'm in the middle of work right now. I almost can't focus on my own work when I think of Claire. My head's a mess right now and I just am lost on what to do...

I stop typing to hold my head and curse to myself. The stress was far too overwhelming for me to take in that I just want to explode!

But then..

One of my co-workers noticed that I wasn't feeling too great, so they decided to question me about it.

"Hey Blight.. Is everything okay?"

I look up and see James.

James Zhang. He's one of my co-workers, who works at the cubicle right next to mine. He's a bit older than I am. Probably a year or two but not by much.

He's a recently divorced man with a cute little daughter who he has full custody of. I met her once, when she came here for 'Take your Daughter to Work Day'. She's very sweet and kind.

"...Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just have a little headache."

I could tell that he's worried about me. I guess I should tell him what's wrong.

"Actually.. No.. I'm not doing so well. I'm having some relationship issues with my, well.. girlfriend.. and I don't know what to really do.. She won't talk about it... Whenever I ask her if anything's wrong, she just shrugs and says that everything's fine when it's obvious that it isn't."

"Hm.. Have you done anything recently that you think may have upset her?"

"No.. not that I could think of. We went to our first date on Sunday and then the next day, she asked me how I felt about the date.. I didn't answer. Since then she's been kind of distant towards me."

"Well there's your problem."

"Huh?"

I hear James sigh from the other side of my cubicle. He brought himself back a bit so I could see him clearly.

"Yeah. ..Did you not tell her how the date went because it was bad? You could talk about it if you want. I believe we can multitask with work while talking about this stuff."

I face my computer screen, proceeding with my work as before.

I see..

I've never really opened up to any of my co-workers. We've been working together for a couple of years now and I still don't know many of them outside of work. I know all of their names and what position they have here.. but that's all.

Plus I fall a little more on to the introverted side, so that's why I don't talk to many people, nor do I have many friends... if not any at all.

I don't know.. I feel as though if I were to have any friends, they might be in potential danger. ..I do fight crime after all. I don't want to put them at risk of being targeted by the bad guys.

But really.. I don't care about having friends all that much since I'm used to being alone. I have mother to come to for advice as well as Marie and her family. Though they're more family than friends. ..Though.. It wouldn't hurt to come to a guy for advice. I'm mostly surrounded by women. Even in my workplace.

And Claire... well.. We _used_ to be friends, until we became a couple.

...

And _**Xenon**_..

I don't know what she even is to me anymore.

She's a villain so we can't possibly be friends..

Yet she won't ever harm me and cares about my well-being.

..So.. what _is_ she to me?!

Ugh.

Shaking these unnecessary thoughts in my head, I answer any questions that James has asked me.

After a while of conversing, the two of us seem to kind of "get" each other. I told James all about my relationship with Claire and even before we spoke, he thought that we were a pretty good couple.

He told me that his ex wife used to be like her. They were perfect for each other and got along very well during their first times dating each other. They've been together for 6 years. Married for 2.

But then.. Well.. their relationship kind of died out after a while. The two would often argue and his wife would even give him the silent treatment or threaten him by leaving him and taking their daughter away. He often blamed himself for the arguments because he felt like he was the problem..

However, the arguments got worse, and it started to affect their family. His daughter in particular.

He didn't want her to live her life with parents who just don't connect like they used to anymore.. so he divorced his wife, and fought really hard to gain full custody of his daughter.

He told me and another group of co-workers who were curious about his divorce, about how he managed to have his daughter with him. It was a stressful process, but he was the one who was there for her since the day she was born and never tried to bring anything personal between him and her mother's problems, into her life. Meanwhile, the ex wife was a spiteful woman, and she would use the poor girl as a shield against him.

He wasn't having it. He ended up taking her to court for custody of their daughter and won.

He does however have to deal with seeing his ex wife when she comes to visit their daughter because it's court signed.. but he's the one fully responsible for her. He's proud to have his little angel in his life and I admire that. He's a good man, who genuinely cares about his daughter's well-being and has been doing all he can to make sure she's living a happy and care-free life. She's only 4 right now, but is used to her parents being separated.

The funny thing James told me, was that she doesn't really like her mom, either.

It's.. strange.

Strange how a couple who could have been so happy and who seemed so perfect... would end so terribly like that.

When I think of Claire and I.. At the beginning I was excited. All I wanted to do was confess to her and get to know her better. To know more about her.. to spend the rest of my life with her.

..But when I think of our future..

I-

To be honest, I've never thought of a future between Claire and I. I know my mother has. She so desperately wants me to marry and provide her with grandchildren.. but me? I'd love to have kids one day, yes.. but for the right reasons. For the reason of loving the woman I'm with and wanting to go to that step together with her. I want her to feel the same way, too..

Claire may.. but I don't.

I've told James about this too, and then he..

He asked me..

"If you really are feeling this way about Claire.. I'm wondering now... Is there maybe.. another woman who entered your life recently that's making you feel this indecisive in your relationship?"

How..

 **How does this man know?!**

Is it simply just a male thing to know these kinds of things?

I legitimately look surprised but nod yes, to his question.

"W-well Yeah, but she.. She's not a good person... and whenever I see her, I feel anxious deep inside.. I can't fully comprehend the feeling. I don't fear her.. I'm curious about her. ..I want to know more about her. She has this mysterious vibe going on for her. Top that with her beauty.. It just draws me in to her, but.. She and I also share different views on things. ..Wouldn't that make us incompatible?"

"That depends. Good vs. bad, doesn't matter in a relationship. Opposites do attract, you know. Having differences in opinions is sometimes a good thing, because you have more to talk about. You both can debate all you want on things, and have a better understanding what each other's point of view is. Who knows? Maybe you two are more similar thank you think! But that's just me. I personally find opposites interesting. But in all seriousness, all that matters... is how you feel about her. Do you like her? ..Do you think about her a lot? Those are key signs that you like someone and want to be with them. You shouldn't be in a relationship you no longer feel comfortable with, Blight. Don't try to force it, either. Trust me.. It won't end well. I don't want you ending up like me now.. heh. But it's fine. I'll look for another woman some day, but right now i'm more focused on raising my daughter."

I listen to James and then deeply think to myself.

I haven't told him that Xenon.. refused me. She told me to be with Claire, because..

Because it was **my decision**.

She doesn't want to be toyed with. ..I don't want to toy with her. I truly do care about her. ..I'm even crazy enough to say that I would..

..Die.. for _her_..

But compared to Claire.. there's still far too much about Xenon that I just don't know. I don't know her true identity behind her mask. I don't know where she lives. I don't know how old she is though i'm sure she's around Claire's age... and I don't know the true reason as to why she has decided to be a villain. These are things I want to know.. Oh so badly.

..But..

I can't.

..I don't know.. What do I do..?

I face James again and nod to his last response.

"Thank you.. for talking to me about this. I.. I think I might make a decision soon. But first, I want to talk to Claire. I want to have a serious talk with her first and see where things go from there, but I truly do appreciate your advice. I.. don't have any guy friends so it feels refreshing to hear advice from my own gender once in a while."

James just simply chuckled and gave my back a friendly pat.

"It's no problem. I could imagine the kind of stress it must be to not talk about that kind of stuff.. So you could come to me any time you have any troubles that you want to talk to a guy about."

Smiling, I nod and then face my computer screen.

I feel much better now. I think I'll actually do what I said I would to James, and talk to Claire. I want to have a serious talk with her. I want to know why she's been avoiding talking to me.. and I'll be completely honest with her, too.

-But then James said one last thing to me that was important.

"Blight.. If you do choose that mysterious girl over Claire.. you should break up with Claire when you've made that decision. Don't be that kind of guy who cheats, okay?"

The thought unsettled me but I respond back with a short answer.

"..I won't."

I won't.

..I know this is my first relationship, but... I won't do that to poor Claire. I can't possibly do that to her..

The rest of work went by smoothly after that conversation with James. I managed to finish my work quicker than I thought and do have a better head in my shoulders.. At least I like to think I do. I look at my wristwatch to see the current time.

 ** _7:36 P.M._**

Claire should be doing her shift at Walter's, as usual.

I should talk to her there, when she has her break obviously.

Saying goodbye to James and the rest of my co-workers, I gather my things and leave work, heading straight to Walter's.

I'm hungry..

I'm _starving._

But I don't care about that right now! Talking to Claire is most important.

I see Walter's.

I enter the store and immediately go looking around for Claire.

-But

-Claire?!

She's not here.

Claire isn't at work? What's going on?

Since I've been going here very often, the employees who work here know who I am. I ask some of them if they've seen Claire. Their response was that she didn't come to work today.

..What?

Is Claire _sick_?

No..

We went to the train and bus this morning. She was fine then.

Now I start to worry.

It's evening now. In the city.. Evening in the city, is not a good mix..

Crime is in its **strongest** form during this time.

Before I start to freak out, I almost forget that I have a phone with Claire's phone number.

I immediately call her number and wait for her to pick up.

...

...

...

..No answer.

I try again.

...

...

...

Still, no answer.

Before I freak out completely I call Marie next, to figure out if she's there.

Marie answered. She said that Claire's not here and then asked me if everything was okay since I sound rather anxious on the phone right now. I had to play it off as if I'm fine and then say goodbye to her, hanging up.

 _Oh no.._

I worry now. I worry deeply. **Claire might be in danger!** My heart is racing. I have to calm down before I have a panic attack and keep as cool of a head as possible.

I think of places she might possibly be in..

I know which school building she works in. I think that maybe, she might be around that area.. I had to take a bus to go there, though.

But there won't be another bus that goes there for another hour!

 _.._ What do I do now?!

Not thinking clearly, I immediately sprint forward. I might be able to make it to the building if i'm quick enough.

I take no time to stop and hover over any obstacles in my way.

 _Claire... I hope you're okay.._


End file.
